


宝贝，这是个暴力的世界

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: 过了一会儿，Charles低声说：“我的灵魂伴侣是个了不起的画家。”Max惊讶到差点窒息，他又转向Charles。Charles正靠在椅子上，眯眼看着正对着天空的望远镜。“是吗？”Max勉强开口道。Charles放下望远镜，点了点头，“我的皮肤上曾经出现过一些非常漂亮的花朵，真的非常非常漂亮，很复杂的图案。我很喜欢，把它们当作我的灵魂伴侣送给我的小礼物。”“真好。”Max笑了，他没想到Charles喜欢他在皮肤上的小画作会让自己如此高兴。“不过，后来就没了，”Charles心不在焉地用手指抚摸着自己的手臂，“我不知道为什么，也许ta忙起来了，我希望ta没事。”
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. 你一辈子都在等着被发现

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [mandzilkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandzilkos/pseuds/mandzilkos). Log in to view. 



> 设定介绍：  
> 平行世界+灵魂伴侣。当你用钢笔或记号笔在皮肤上写下一些东西时，它也会出现在你灵魂伴侣的皮肤上。

在Max的童年里，最常见的情形就是——飞溅的颜料，五颜六色的记号笔，以及偶尔的蜡笔污渍。

它们常常以最快的速度消失，但很快又再次出现。至少，他知道自己的灵魂伴侣很整洁，或者ta有着整洁而负责的父母。

Max觉得自己算是蛮幸运的，因为在父亲看到之前，大多印记都由于在灵魂伴侣那边被洗掉而消失了。

但如果没有的话，那对于Max来说，则意味着一种全新地狱模式的开启。

家里有没有颜料、记号笔或蜡笔并不重要，因为Max根本没有自由发挥创意的空间，以至于他甚至无法理解美术创作的概念，直到小学美术课上，一张空画布摆在了他面前。

他的父亲要么把这当作是Max叛逆的标志，要么认为Max可能会拥有一个美好的未来，一个灵魂伴侣，一个可以爱他的人。

无论哪种，都给Max留下了淤青和疤痕，远远超过了一个像他这样的七岁孩子所能计算的数量。

Max祈祷灵魂伴侣的父母能够一直热爱整洁，并保持高效。

不过在小学的美术课上，一切都开始变得清晰起来。

只要有空白的地方，Max就能找到自己的避风港。不管是什么材料、什么类型的颜料，或什么工具，Max会在自己的世界里一小时接着一小时地进行创作，他的心里没有烦恼，他的身体没有受到伤害，就连父亲也越来越难找到借口对他发火。

这并没有阻止他的父亲，但也没有阻止Max随时寻求这种逃避。

* * *

这么多年来，Max已经习惯父亲每次发作后留在自己皮肤上的疤痕了，并不觉得是什么奇怪的事。

直到一个小学同学评价说，他一定是个很活泼的孩子，因为他身上有那么多的淤青，这才真正引起了Max的注意。

如果父亲知道人们知道了，那Max就永远听不到——或者感觉不到了——一切结束。

他确实有点喜欢踢足球，所以他决定先以此为借口，尤其是在夏天，他无法穿着长袖衣服到处溜达而又不被热死。

有一次数学课上，他觉得很无聊，于是开始在皮肤上涂鸦，画了些小小的百合。

从那天起，这就成了他的解决方案。

Max的皮肤上开始点缀上花和叶子，有时还有些漫画，而不再是棕色和黄色的伤痕。没有人问起过，因为所有的同学都知道他有多喜欢美术。

他并没有想到自己的灵魂伴侣也会看到这些画，而当他最终想到的时候，Max认为自己的灵魂伴侣应该不会太介意。

即使ta介意，也没有回应过，尽管那是件再容易不过的事。

于是，Max决定这些画将有两种作用：一是保护自己不被问起，二是作为自己送给灵魂伴侣的小礼物。

* * *

Max猜测他的灵魂伴侣并不像自己一样喜欢美术，因为他皮肤上的印记直到中学时才出现。

而当它们出现时，并不是美术作品，也不是写给Max的，只是简单的小提醒。

_周五下午两点音乐室。_

_放学后买鸡蛋。_

_周六上午逛街买生日礼物。_

_发短信讨论晚餐计划。_

Max会用手指描摹着这些文字，直到它们在所指的时间过后迅速被灵魂伴侣洗掉，当达到目的后自然就不再需要了。

当这些文字出现时，总能让他笑出声来，想着自己的灵魂伴侣一定是个可爱的健忘症患者。

Max并没有费心去找ta。ta只是另一个人，另一个父亲会为他毁掉的生命中的美好。他知道ta就在附近，知道那就是他们找到彼此的方式，但——谁敢说他手上写着的音乐室就是自己学校的那个呢？Max不敢奢望。

他只是继续看着那些文字出现在自己的皮肤上，试着记住它们是怎么写的，i是怎么点的，s是怎么弯曲的。尽管写得匆忙，但看起来是多么得整齐。

直到有一天，他的前臂内侧出现了一些文字，那些文字缓缓地形成，更像是一个温柔的提醒，而不是什么麻烦的需要记住的东西： _周二放学后去拿吉他_ 。

在他们的小镇里，只有一家音乐店。Max不确定是怎样难以想象的勇气和好奇占据了他的心，于是那个周二下午放学后，他发现自己正站在那家音乐店深绿色的门外。

当Max推开门，一阵铃声轻轻地欢迎着他。除了柜台后的那位女士，只有一个顾客在店里浏览着老唱片。

因为从学校到店里的路上走得太快，Max还在气喘吁吁，他想着不管是谁，那位灵魂伴侣都不会是个像自己一样的大输家，这么快就到了。

在等待的过程中，Max决定去看看那些父亲绝不会允许他拥有的架子鼓。Max觉得自己一定会喜欢打鼓，作为画画之外另一种更能在体力上发泄自己沮丧的方式。也许比起打Max，父亲会更喜欢打鼓，也许把架子鼓引入他们家是个好主意。

想到这是件多么不可能发生的事，Max只能一笑了之。

他的手正捻着鼓槌，铃铛又叮当响起。

一个和Max差不多年纪，眼睛又圆又大的男孩走进了店里。他径直来到柜台前，Max听到他说：“你好，我是来取那把重新上弦的吉他的，为我弟弟Arthur取的。”

那一瞬间，Max猜想着这家商店一天会有多少人来取吉他。

老实说，他的焦虑很可笑。就在一天前，Max甚至从未如此在意过。他的灵魂伴侣就只是灵魂伴侣，ta只是存在于那里，Max也从未想问过他会是谁。

Max从一个音乐书架后探出头来，那个男孩……他是个传统意义上的帅哥，他说话的样子仿佛认为自己很渺小，并不引人注意，而实际上镇子上的人几乎都认识彼此。

Max在学校的走廊上见过他，他们没有一起上过课，但Max很确定两人在同一年级。他不知道他的名字，也不知道他是不是自己的灵魂伴侣，或者他的灵魂伴侣是没能来取吉他的Arthur。

男孩站在那里等着，那位女士则消失在了后面的房间里，去取他要的吉他。Max慢慢地靠近，希望能在他手臂内侧与自己同样的地方，看到同样的字迹。

其实这并不是很难，因为男孩开始擦拭自己的手臂，虽然Max看不到他擦掉的是什么，但他看到自己手臂上的字被慢慢抹掉了。

“你需要什么吗？”

Max眨了眨眼，那位女士已经拿着吉他回来了，正和男孩一起盯着他，期待着他的回应。他没有注意到，自己已经晃悠到了柜台前面。

看着这个几乎可以肯定是他灵魂伴侣的男孩盯着自己的样子，Max被吓慌了，于是他不假思索地从柜台下的货架上抓起一盒吉他拨片。

他伸手到口袋里拿钱，这才想起父亲并没有给他钱，即使给了，Max几乎也只能勉强抠出点钱来在放学后买杯果汁，完全不够买一盒他不需要的吉他拨片。

“我——”Max说不出话来，脸因为尴尬而泛红，他拿起盒子放回货架上，“我忘了带钱包，抱歉，我会再来的。”

“我来帮你付。”

当Max转身出门时，男孩的声音响了起来。他又在盯着Max，但这次目光中充满了关切。Max想说他们甚至不认识对方，但在此之前，男孩已经从口袋里拿出了钱包。

“我在学校里见过你，你随便什么时候还我就好了。”他说。

于是Max带着一盒十个全新的吉他拨片离开了商店，却没有吉他可以用得上它们。

“谢谢你。”当他们站在绿门旁的街道上时，Max说。

“没什么，”男孩笑着说，“你往哪边走？”

想到要和人闲聊，Max突然变得很紧张，于是他故意指向了与自己回家相反的方向。

幸运的是，这与男孩要去的方向也相反。于是男孩向Max挥手道别，将取到的吉他扛到肩上，向远处走去。

“喂，”Max听到自己叫住了他，“你叫什么名字？回头我好找你。”

“我叫Charles，”男孩脸上浮现出最孩子气的笑容，“你呢？”

“Max。”

“再见，Max。”

Max打开那盒拨片，取出其中一个，在绕远回家的漫漫长路上摆弄着。意识到自己的心脏正猛烈地跳动着，他自嘲地笑了笑，这次绝不是因为走得太快。

* * *

拨片并不贵，但过了一个多星期，Max才从自己那微不足道的午餐经费中攒够了钱，为此他有三天完全没吃午饭。

他几乎没在走廊上看到过Charles，而当他看到时，也尽量不被发现，欠别人的钱总是很尴尬。

“如果他人好，是不会介意的，”Lando说，“而且，是他主动提出来的。”

他是Max一直以来最好的朋友，世界上唯一知道Max父亲为人的人，但Max有时还是觉得他的脑回路令人费解。

“他就是让我紧张。”Max说，这是最接近事实的说法。

“这话是不好的意思，还是‘我真的很想和他做朋友’的意思？”

Max并不想承认，但既然是Lando，他答道：“第二种。”

“噗，来吧，我帮你把钱还给他。”

“我现在有钱还他。”

“那我请你吃午饭吧。”Lando说，仿佛已经知道这对Max的零花钱来说意味着什么。

那天，他们在课间的楼梯上遇到了Charles。Max把钱装在一个小袋子里，准备还给Charles，但他有点不好意思，因为他攒下的是一堆硬币。

当Charles从Max手中接过钱袋时，他的表情看起来确实毫不介意。他一脸灿烂地笑了笑，向着Max挥了挥手，然后和几个朋友一起离开了。

“嗯，挺顺的，”Lando说，“你为什么这么紧张？”

Max没有回答，因为在某种程度上，他也不知道自己为什么这么紧张。

接下来的半天，他一直盯着自己的小臂，等着Charles写下下一个事项。

* * *

Max真的没打算要做一个诡异的跟踪狂，但当Charles根本就一直在泄露自己的位置时，这简直太容易了。而且老实说，Max被他们第一次见面时的肾上腺素给刺激到了。

有一次，他跟着Charles去杂货店帮他妈妈买柠檬，Charles对此一无所知。幸运的是，那次他没有买任何不必要的东西。

还有一次，Charles和朋友们在镇上的咖啡馆见面，Max只得叫上Lando，这样他就能借点钱来买贵得离谱的咖啡，唯一的代价是Lando不停地在问他为什么突然喜欢上了咖啡。Max实在不明白他有什么好抱怨的，咖啡的味道棒极了。

当春假后课外活动重启时，Max发现Charles参加了戏剧社，因为他在手臂上写了“下午三点戏剧社聚会”，并加了五个感叹号。

Max知道戏剧社在学校剧场的练习对所有想看的人都是开放的，所以决定去看看。他坐在后排的阴影里，希望没人能注意到他。在他前面几排还零星坐着几个人，可能是来看看戏剧社是否值得一试。

Charles是舞台上的明星。这可能是他们第一次练习，除了练声和讨论下一部作品外，也没什么特别的。但比起其他人的表现，Charles实在是……让Max很惊讶。

当所有人都散去后，他在原地坐了一会儿，希望不要碰到Charles，否则他就得解释自己为什么会出现在这里。剧场很快就人去楼空，只剩下他一个人坐在最后。

直到Charles又从后门蹦了出来，他看了一眼Max，然后走过来坐在他身边。

“嗨，Max。”

Max觉得自己的手心瞬间出汗了，他将手臂向内转了转，这样Charles就看不到同样的字迹了。“嗨。”他回应道。Charles穿着一件与刚才不同的T恤，所以刚刚离开可能是去换衣服。

“我刚才在舞台上看到你了，”Charles说，听起来很热切，像是很高兴Max能在这里，“你是想要加入吗？”

Max真的没这个想法，但当Charles那双圆溜溜的大眼睛看着他时，他居然考虑了一会儿。“不，”最终他还是决定拒绝，“只是来打发时间的，我还不用这么早回家。”

“我们可以一起走走。”Charles建议道，他又站了起来，将背包扛在肩上。

于是他们一起走出校门，Max真的觉得自己的心要从嘴里跳出来了，像一条死鱼一样在街上翻腾。

“你有参加什么社团吗？”他们默默地走了一会儿后，Charles问道。

“我在美术社。”

“哦，酷，”Charles说，听起来像是要再说些什么，但最终没有，“喂，你都上了哪些课？”

Max甚至想都没想，就从文件夹里拿出课程表给Charles看，Charles也是一样。两人交换了课程表，细细对照。

他们没有一门共同的课，但午餐时间是一样的。

Charles在回家的路上买了个三明治，但Max想到自己已经把午餐的钱花光了，于是决定饿着肚子回家。他们先经过了Charles的家，这很好，因为Max不确定父亲是否已经下班回家了，如果他看到Max和一个不是Lando的朋友在一起，不知会有什么反应。

“有时间我们可以一起吃午饭。”Charles建议道，当他走上家门口的车道时，向Max挥了挥手。除了快速地点了点头外，Max真的来不及做出其他的反应。于是在接下来回家的五分钟路上，他一直在想自己是不是显得不够友好。

Lando就住在Max家隔壁，当Max走过时，他正靠在二楼卧室的窗边。“你去哪儿了？”他大喊。

如果他还能这样大喊，那就说明Max的父亲还没有回家。于是Max也喊了回去，“我和Charles一起去玩了。”

Lando以超人的速度下楼出门，拉着Max的袖子坐到他家门廊上，以防Max的父亲回来。

“你们现在是朋友了吗？快都告诉我。”

Lando都不知道Charles是Max的灵魂伴侣，就已经兴奋成了这样，Max可以想象，如果他知道了会有多高兴。

但他还是决定要再等一等。

他们在Max家的门廊上一直坐到了太阳下山，Max说着Charles的事，Lando则不停地唠叨着让他别因为新朋友而忽略了自己。

* * *

Max最喜欢春天的一点是，他可以穿着毛衣，而且不会显得很奇怪。

当父亲决定将工作不顺的挫败感发泄在他身上时，穿毛衣就会很方便。但Max不禁要将责任推给自己，因为他在春季积木测试里做得不好，反正以父亲的标准来说还不够好。

春天的那个月里，Max每天早晨醒来时都伤痕累累，痛不欲生，尽管他已经睡了整整八个小时，但还是疲惫不堪。

星期三的午饭在体育课后。这样的日子里，Max总会用永久记号笔在身上画画，这样他的汗水就不会将墨水溶掉，露出那些丑陋的鞭痕和深紫色的淤青。尽管满头大汗，但他还是一下课就把毛衣穿上了，这让Lando很害怕。

他很庆幸这真的是个好主意，因为午饭时他们在食堂碰到了Charles。当他们端着托盘走过时，Charles拼命地叫着，想引起他们的注意。他正和一个朋友坐在一起，那是个有着浓密卷发的男孩，Max见过他和Charles一起好几次。

“Max！来跟我和Daniel一起坐吧。”

Max与Lando交换了个眼神，Lando似乎成功地将自己的兴奋隐藏在看似随意的目光中，他们坐到了Charles和Daniel身旁。

Max的身体正因为淤青和体育课的双重负担而开始疼痛，他实在是太累了，根本无法进行正常的交谈，于是他只是坐在那里，听着Lando像个专业人士一样帮他扛下了一切。

“Max，你很安静啊。”Charles最终还是注意到了。

“他只是累了，”Lando帮他答道，“他很好。”

Charles依然好奇地看着Max，当Max对上他的目光时，他露出了略带关切的笑容。

Max不知道世上怎么会有这么漂亮的男孩存在，他完全确定自己并不是因为Charles是他的灵魂伴侣才这么想的。事实上，如果不是因为看到了Charles帽衫边缘露出了永久记号笔画的小花，他都不敢相信Charles居然是他的灵魂伴侣。

“我没事。”Max听到自己答道，Charles的笑容更灿烂了些。

午餐结束得太快了，Max意识到当Charles在自己身边时，时间总是过得飞快。之后他们有不同的课程，所以分开了。

Max在最后一节课结束后和Lando一起离开了学校，就像知道Max会饿一样，Lando在自动售货机上多买了一个三明治。他用自己的肩膀碰了碰Max，知道这是Max平时唯一能忍受的身体接触。

“你今天真的很安静，”他说，“比平时更安静。”

“我只是真的累了。”Max答道。这不是谎言，他全身上下都在疼，但他真的不想把这话说出来。

“你需要什么吗？”Lando问道，“来点消毒液？药膏？做个按摩？”

这勾起了Max的笑意，“我很好，谢谢。”

“好吧，如果需要我的话，你知道该往哪个窗口扔石头。”

“谢谢，Lando。”

他们静静地走着，直到出了小镇中心。

“所以Charles和Daniel很酷，不是吗？”

“是啊。”

“现在我知道你为什么想和Charles做朋友了，你在哪儿认识他的？你们一起上数学课吗？”

数学是唯一一门Max和Lando没有一起上的课。Max想坦白Charles是他灵魂伴侣的事，他知道Lando的灵魂伴侣在他们见面之前就已经搬到了大城市，虽然他们还会在电话里聊天，偶尔在皮肤上给对方留下甜蜜的小信息。对于从未真正见过那个女孩的事，Lando还是很成熟的。

“他是我的灵魂伴侣，”Max最终开口，“Charles。”

Lando真的沉默了很久，如果不是因为Max很了解他，一定会以为他在生气。

“真的吗？”他终于问道，“Charles就是你的唯一？”

Max点了点头。

“你什么时候发现的？”

“去年秋末的时候。”

“哦，Max，”Lando轻声细语道，“告诉我一切。我不知道你为什么不告诉我，但我没有生气。现在就告诉我吧。”

Max有些想哭，但他讨厌自己这样情绪化。

他将一切都告诉了Lando，关于音乐店和咖啡馆的事，还有手臂上的所有文字，然后他觉得自己身上所有的伤痕好像突然一下全好了。

“那他能看见吧，”Lando问道，指着自己手臂上Max平常会画画的地方，“你的画？”

Max点了点头，“但他不知道，我还没告诉他。”

“为什么不说？”

“我只是——”刚一开口，Max就哽咽了，所有支撑他保持振作的思绪忽然崩塌，泪水开始滚落脸颊。

Lando却不为所动，虽然他看起来像是想要拥抱Max的样子，但他知道Max非常讨厌被人触碰。“你觉得他不会喜欢你？”

Max耸了耸肩，“我想——我只是觉得他不应该遭受所有……所有跟着我一起的烂事，就因为我们是灵魂伴侣。我不……我不能就这样把他拖进去。”

“Max，”Lando的声音听起来很沮丧，“我想当他更了解你之后，一定会爱上你的。”

“你真这么认为？”

“百分之百。”

“Lando，没有你我该怎么办？”

Lando笑了起来，“哦，我也不知道，也许你的生活会很糟糕。”

Max确信一定会是这样。

* * *

知道灵魂伴侣的事后，Lando开始留下Max独自和Charles一起吃午饭。尽管Max告诉他，这违背了他当初所说的别为了Charles而抛弃他的言论，但Lando完全不理。

Daniel偶尔会加入两人的行列，但他似乎有一大群自己的朋友，大部分时间还是和那些人在一起，而Charles似乎通常都一个人吃午饭，这正中Lando的下怀。

Max开始注意到自己没有足够的钱吃午饭，而他向Lando借钱的次数已经多到尴尬。

于是当Charles挑捡着盘子里的食物时，坐在对面的Max面前几乎什么都没有。最初几次Charles问起时，Max只是说他不饿。但几次之后，这理由就说不过去了，而Charles也开始明白了。

“你要不要吃点我的？”他将盘子推到桌子另一边，问道，“反正我也吃不完。”

Max真的是饿坏了，前一天中午他吃了些面包，然后没有吃晚餐和早餐，冰箱里也没什么可吃的东西。最重要的是，父亲心情不好，于是他没拿到任何午餐钱。

他目不转睛地盯着Charles推过来的那盘吃了一半的食物，然后又看向Charles。Charles扬了扬眉毛，将盘子推得更靠近了些。

Max对自己狼吞虎咽地吃下那盘食物的样子感到尴尬，但Charles什么也没说，所以他也装作那只是他正常吃饭的样子。

“谢谢你。”他说。

Charles笑了笑，“下次我们可以一起吃。”

“没关系，我不会有事的。”

“不行，”Charles说，但他没有再说下去，而是将那盒还剩一半的果汁给了Max。

Max不知道自己做了什么，才会在生命中遇到这样美好的人。

* * *

结果下一次他们还是一起吃了，尽管Max又给自己买了个三明治当午餐，但Charles坚持要让Max吃些正经东西的样子真的很难拒绝。

几周后，Charles带着一个装着热汤的保温杯出现在他们平常坐的地方，将汤放到了Max面前。

“我让我妈给你做的，”他说，“我们昨晚吃饭时喝过，味道很好，所以我让她今早做了些给你尝尝。”

Max不得不通过眨眼来忍住眼泪。

“谢谢你。”他低声说。

Charles笑了笑，“希望你会喜欢，下次我可以让她多做一些。”

那是奶油番茄蘑菇汤，混合着一点鸡肉，味道好极了。在Charles的注视下，Max不到10分钟就全喝完了，并被那美味深深打动。

“你喜欢吗？”他问。

“很好吃，太谢谢你了。”

Charles的脸上再次出现笑容，“那我让她再多做一些。”

“我不想麻烦她。”

“只要你喜欢，她就会很高兴。一想到你不吃午饭，她就受不了。”

Max对着空空如也的保温杯笑了笑，“谢谢。”

“Max，”Charles轻声说，伸手抓住了Max的手腕，Max不由自主地厌恶，让他放开了手，“对不起。我只是想说，我注意到，也许……你没有足够的钱吃午餐。还有……如果你愿意，我可以给你买午餐，如果你吃不饱，我也可以把我的分给你，我妈妈也会为你做饭的。而且我们不需要聊这个，不需要深究什么。因为你是我的朋友，这是朋友应该做的。”

“我只是……”Max闭上眼睛，希望能忍住眼泪，但失败后又睁开了，“我和父亲住在一起，他……我——他对我不是很好。”

短暂的沉默后，仿佛担心那是事实，Charles用最轻柔的声音问，“他打你吗？”

Max将头垂得更低，而Charles将那当作是点头了。

他伸手过去，似乎又想抓住Max的手腕，但Max抽搐了一下。想到他之前的反应，Charles收回了手，“我很抱歉，Max。”

“不，我——”Max摇了摇头，“不好意思，我不该把这种事甩给你。”

“没关系，我们不需要再谈这个。”

“我只是觉得……如果你要这样帮我的话，我可能欠你一个解释。”

“你什么都不欠我，好吗？”

“谢谢你，Charles，谢谢。”

两人自然地沉默着，直到铃声响起，这意味着午餐时间结束了。

那一天剩下的时间里，Max几乎无法再保持镇静。接下来的课上，他用帽子盖住头，趴在胳膊上悄悄地哭着。

* * *

Max每天最喜欢的就是午餐时间。

有时Charles甚至没问他当天是否有足够的钱去买吃的，就多准备了一盘食物给他。其他时候，他妈妈会给Max多做一份汤。

Max第二喜欢的则是Charles会像Lando经常做的那样，理解Max在放学后宁愿在外面多待一段时间，而不是直接回家。

Charles会和Max一起去镇上，有时候还有Lando和Daniel，只是走走逛逛，什么也不买。其他时候，他们会找一家咖啡馆坐下学习，Charles会什么也不问，就给Max买一杯咖啡。

有一次，Charles带他去了一家不错的小餐馆，Max立刻就知道自己负担不起，但Charles只说了一句“你可以随时还我钱”，就拉着Max的袖子进去了。因为他们家的汤真的很好喝，而Max似乎很喜欢喝汤。

其他时候，Max会跟着Charles去办些他已经知道是什么的杂事，因为那些事从Charles的手臂映射到了他自己的手臂上。

他们的社团活动在不同的日子，但有时Charles会到美术社来找他，等着他一起走回家，Max会在戏剧社的日子里做同样的事来回报。

“喂，”有一天，当他们沿着主街走向书店时，Max说，“你知道你不必对我这么好的吧？”

“我知道。”Charles答道。

“我的意思是，我知道我……这太多了，钱还有一切，我不是你的责任。”

“我知道，”Charles又说了一遍，“你是我的朋友，懂吗？我能帮上你，所以我就会这么做。”

“我只是……”Max不得不再次尽力忍住眼泪，“我会还你钱的，我保证。我不知道要多久，但我会还你的。”

“你不用担心这个，我知道……我很幸运，出生在一个这样家庭里，不是每个人都有这样的家庭，我可以分你一点。”

“我不想成为你的负担，仅此而已。”

Charles笑了起来，“你看看你，我们还没到16岁呢，你就说起负担来了。”

“只是……”

“我说过，我们不必谈这个。但如果你不想让我再帮你，我听你的。”

“我只是想和你一起玩。”Max说，为自己的坦率略感尴尬。

Charles对他笑了笑，抬起一只胳膊，像是想要搭在Max的肩膀上，但Max稍稍向左偏了偏避开了。于是他改变了主意，“我们会一起玩的，”他撞了一下Max的肩膀，说道，“我会做你的朋友。”

“谢谢你，”Max低声说，“那……今天去书店？”

Charles当时显得很惊讶，飞快地转向了Max，让Max都担心他的脖子会扭伤。“你怎么知道我要去书店？”

Max紧张地吞了吞口水，他都忘记了自己不该知道的。他本能地将手臂贴在身侧，尽管知道Charles看不到衣袖下的字。

“在你的胳膊上看到的。”Max胡乱地指了指Charles的手臂，并且很高兴自己这么快就做出了反应。他看到Charles看向自己的手臂，上面写着“查一下科学课本的价格”。

“哦，对。”Charles似乎没发现什么不对的地方，心不在焉地擦着手臂上的钢笔字。Max感觉不到，但他能想象出字迹在自己皮肤上消失的景象。“我从去年开始在胳膊上写提醒，因为我忘了太多事了，我爸妈和弟弟Arthur都受不了了。”

“有用就好。”

“确实有用。”Charles一幅欲言又止的样子，但他没再说什么。

Max跟着Charles在书店里逛了一圈，看着他被各种不同的分区分散了注意力，最后连科学课本都忘了找，这才想起来从认识的第一天起，他就的确怀疑过Charles是个可爱健忘症患者。

* * *

学年的最后一个星期五，当“放学后带Max去喝惊喜咖啡”的字样出现在Max手臂上时，他忍不住笑了出来。

他兴奋地将字给Lando看，Lando也笑了起来。

“他真可爱，”他说，“他会去野外考察吧？前几天我碰到他，他想要和我还有Daniel在一组。”

野外考察是他们年级的学生在暑假第一周出镇进行的一次以天文为主题的郊游，会去太空博物馆，还有几个晚上的观星活动。这绝对是Max的兴趣所在，但他既没有钱，也没有得到父亲的许可。

“应该会吧。”Max答道。

“那就太好了，”Lando想着，“那我就在那儿见他吧。你确定你不想去吗？我可以让我爸妈和你爸爸谈谈。”

Max摇了摇头，他很确定父亲无论如何都不会同意，因为他拒绝在Max身上花任何超过法律规定的钱。

“你知道这对我来说一点也不麻烦的，对吧？”Lando问道。

“嗯，”Max低声说，“我……知道。”

“爱你，伙计。”

最后一节课结束后，Max已经忘了衣袖下藏着的话，正和Lando向出走着，Charles在前门逮到了他。

“Max！”Charles在他们身后叫道，Max听到他咚咚的脚步声，接着Charles匆忙来到他们面前，“哦，嗨，Lando！”

Lando似乎与Max同时想起了惊喜咖啡的事，于是他向Charles挥了挥手，然后说：“我要回家了，伙计们，暑假快乐！周四见，Charles。”

“想去镇上走走吗？”Charles问Max。

Max忍不住笑了出来，因为他知道会发生什么，但他绝不会想要毁掉Charles的心意，“当然可以。”他答道。

Charles甚至没有试图要掩盖什么，比如装作随意走走的样子，而是带着Max直奔咖啡馆。当他拉开门的时候，Max不得不假装惊讶。

“我以为我们在散步。”他说。

Charles满溢着快乐的表情告诉Max，他装傻的选择是正确的。“我想我们可以来一杯好喝的咖啡，这里的咖啡真的很棒，我请客。”

Max知道这里的咖啡有多好喝，这是他跟踪Charles时，拽着Lando来的那家。因为Charles一直给他买午餐，Max已经攒了不少钱，于是他说：“今天我有钱，可以自己买。”

“哦，我想请你嘛，为了庆祝学年结束。”

“没关系，不然就下次吧。”

Charles看起来对这个建议很是高兴，于是两人买了咖啡坐下来。

“你对这次实地考察兴奋吗？”Charles问道。

“我不去。”

Charles停下了搅拌拿铁的动作，“为什么不去？”

“父亲不会同意的，而且反正我也没钱。”

“但你想去吗？”Charles问道，眼中充满了渴望，“我想会很有趣的，我听学长们说过。”

“那不重要。”

Charles似乎感觉到了Max对此很不高兴，于是他想了一会儿才说：“如果我能想办法让你去呢？”

“你不能帮我付钱，Charles，太贵了。”

“可是——”

“Charles。”

Charles用咖啡勺碰了碰Max的杯沿，“我只是想和你一起玩。”

这句与Max曾说过的完全相同的话让他笑了起来，“没关系的，而且现在也太迟了。”

“但如果我能找到办法，你会试试，对吧？”

Max耸了耸肩，“当然。”

这次，Charles用杯子碰了碰Max的杯子，“别整个夏天都消失不见，好吗？”

Max点了点头。对Max来说，夏天从来都不是个好时节，但这是他找到Charles后的第一个夏天，所以他觉得这次可能会略有不同。

* * *

Charles最终确实为Max找到了一个加入实地考察的机会，即使Max也会说，这真的令人敬佩。

他在下一个周一就和Lando一起来到了Max家门口，手里拿着一份家长同意书和一本实地考察的小册子。

Max和他们一起站在门廊上，因为他父亲那天没上班，正在书房里忙着什么。他接过Charles几乎是塞到他手里的表格和小册子。

“我为你申请了额外的经济援助，除了你没钱之外，我没告诉校长任何事，不过他说只要你能尽快把这份表格交上去，就能在正常经济援助下以半价去这次考察。”Charles解释道。

“我付不起。”Max说，即使是四分之一的价格也不行。

“我和Lando都和爸妈谈过了，我们可以帮你付，你方便的时候再还我们就好。”

“Charles……”

“我们想帮你，”Lando也说，“我知道你有多想去。”

“只是……我已经欠你们太多了。”

“那不重要。你比我们更需要这个，”Charles说，Lando也点头表示同意，“我们可以和你一起去问你爸爸，你觉得这样会有帮助吗？”

Max并不这么认为，但Charles太急切了，几乎已经快走到门口，于是Max觉得自己别无选择。

他告诉父亲这是免费的，而不是半价。他父亲可能只是被站在书房门口，脸上略带威胁的Charles和Lando吓到了，因为他唯一表现出来的抵抗就是花了很长的时间看完表格，然后才签了字。

Charles和Lando亲自领着Max去学校交表，由于距离周四开始的考察只剩三天，在两人地不断纠缠下，行政工作人员进行了简短的介绍，将Max分到了Charles、Lando和Daniel所在的小组。

“真高兴你能和我们一起去，”回家的路上，Charles兴奋地对身边的Max说，“我们会玩得很开心的。”

“谢谢你们，”Max对两人说，“我……我真没想到能实现。”

“谢谢他，”Lando指了指Charles的方向，“我是今天早上才知道的，他发短信让我问我爸妈。”

“谢谢，Charles。”

Charles对Max笑了笑，他看起来真的很像一只快乐的小狗，Max完全无法将目光从他身上移开。

他们像往常一样，先把Charles送回家，Lando和Max默默地走完了剩下一段回家的路。直到Max穿过两家房子间那一小段人行道时，Lando叫道：“喂，Max。”

Max微微转过身，“什么？”

“我告诉过你，一旦了解了你，他会爱上你的，而他确实爱上了。”

这让Max笑了起来，但当他走进屋，发现父亲正站在走廊上等他时，笑容立刻就消失了。

“你以为自己很聪明，利用你的朋友来对付我？”

Max感到四周的墙壁都在向自己挤压。如果不试着从父亲身边走过，他就无法回到自己的房间。如果不试着从父亲身边走过，他就无法到达房子里的任何地方。

他向前走了一步，父亲也跟着走了一步。

“就为个毫无意义的实地考察？有那么重要吗？重要到你要这样不尊重我？你以为你对我有那么大的控制力？”

那时，Max知道，他已经无能为力了。

在身体感受到拳打脚踢之前，他在脑海中已经先感受到了，猛烈而熟悉。父亲的手背和手掌，以及他倒地时父亲的脚后跟，仿佛他已经在潜意识中记住了它们之间的细微差别。Max脸上挨了重重一拳，头撞在了地上。

Max只是闭上了眼睛，等待着一切结束。这还不是他所经历过的最糟糕的事，他会活下来的。

他满脑子想的都是幸亏他没告诉Charles他们是灵魂伴侣，他太庆幸了，因为他不想让父亲像这些年毁了自己一样毁掉Charles。

很快，父亲就厌倦了他，将他留在走廊的地板上，在眼泪和痛苦中翻腾。

Max盯着沾满水渍的天花板，不知道自己什么时候才能逃离这一切。

* * *

Max在两天后才出了门，只因为父亲在厨房的桌子上留下了一张食品清单和所需的精确钱数让Max去买，否则就等着面对他下班后的怒火。

Max脸侧的大块淤青正在加重颜色，于是他拉了一顶帽子戴在头上，蹒跚着去向杂货店。

“Max！”Lando在卧室的窗口叫道，“你要去干嘛？”

“买菜，”Max大喊着答道，试图在Lando面前掩饰那片紫色的大块淤青。

“你收拾好了吗？”

Max摇了摇头，他并不想在这里聊太久，于是他向Lando挥了挥手，又开始向前走去。

“你的脸怎么了？”Lando问道，Max没有回答，“Max！”

这一定让Lando很不安，因为当Max带着两袋食物回来时，他正带着Charles等在前廊上。

“你的脸怎么了？”Lando又问道，尽管答案已经很明显了。两人跟着Max进了屋，Max将袋子放到厨房的桌子上，开始取出来一一归置。

“没什么。”他答道。

“Max。”Lando的语气中带着警告。

Max叹了口气，“没什么大事，会好起来的。”

“他又打你了？”Lando问道，“操，我要——”他说着，然后停了下来，好像不知该怎么继续。

Lando不怎么说脏话，但当他说的时候，样子相当可怕。

“他不太高兴，因为你们在那里，他没法拒绝。”Max轻声说道，他停下来靠着桌子，面对着Charles和Lando。

“Max，”Charles低声说，手悬停在Max脸前，而Lando就站在他身边，看起来愤怒极了，“我很抱歉。”

“我想我赶不上实地考察了，”Max极力忍住眼泪，“对不起，我知道为了给我找个位置，你花了多少功夫。”

“别为那个担心。”Charles说。

“你就一起来吧，”Lando补充到，“我们会照顾你的。”

“我不能去。”

“是不能去，还是不愿意去？”Lando问道。天哪，他有时候真让人讨厌，但Max知道这世上没有谁比Lando更了解他。“Max，你知道你会有多快乐，而且你会学到很多东西，你想去的。这是高中的最后一个夏天，明年我们就都要为去大学做准备了。最后的一起享乐的机会，我们会和你一起的，说话算话。我们是一组的，记得吗？”

Max确实想去，况且——他知道如果自己无论如何都要去的话，一定会大大惹恼父亲，因为他已经在许可单上签了字，不能再反悔了。这本身就是一次很大的胜利，大到几乎可以冒着无论回家后等待着他的会是什么的风险。

“我可以去，是吗？”Max垂下头，“我应该去。”

Charles急切地点了点头，“当然，总有一天你会离开这里的，Max。当你离开时，我们就在你身后。”

“当那一天到来的时候，你得做好准备，”Lando说，“只要有机会，你就要逃，不管逃离的时间有多短。”

Max叹了口气，擦了擦脸上的泪水，因为不小心碰到了淤伤而蹙了蹙眉，“我会去的。”他低声说。

Charles和Lando对此都显得十分高兴。“来，让我们帮你治疗一下，”Charles说，“然后我们会帮你收拾。”

Max绝不能容忍任何人碰他，于是两人只能看着Max在他的淤伤上多涂了些消炎膏。然后他们坐在Max的床上，看着他挑选了五天考察要带的衣服，装进了一个双肩包。

“如果你愿意的话，今晚可以在我家过夜，”Lando提议，“你知道该怎么做。”

Max知道。有时候，当他在自己家里感到不安全时，就会从窗户溜到Lando家去。

“然后明早我爸可以带着我们所有的东西，送我们去学校。”Lando补充道。

Max点了点头，“就……要不别锁你的窗户了吧。”

Lando甩了甩头，“你知道我总为你留着。”

“你们对明天兴奋吗？”Charles问道，更多的是在问Max，而不是Lando。当他的视线落在Max脸上的大块淤青上时，还是显得有些悲伤。

Max耸了耸肩，“我想是吧，嗯。”

如果不是Lando正拽着他的衣领往出走，Charles绝对要给Max一个拥抱。

他们俩似乎都已经收拾好了行李，于是三人一起度过了这天剩余的时间，Max听着Charles和Lando胡乱地聊着各种破事，只是为了让他保持微笑。

* * *

当所有人聚集在要载他们出城的巴士附近时，Lando宣布Max在上周末撞上了一扇门，因此Max无需担心会有人问起那块淤青，它现在已经从令人厌恶的深紫色褪成了同样令人厌恶的深绿色。

让人们将他想作一个撞上门的蠢货不是什么光彩的事，但Max可以接受。

整个年级分成了几个小组，轮流去往要参观和停留的地方。他们这一组第一晚就去了市里，准备参观太空博物馆。学生招待所里，Max和Charles、Lando以及Daniel共享一间有两张上下铺的房间，最后他睡在了Lando的下铺，Charles在房间对面的另一个下铺，正阅读着第二天要参观的博物馆的小册子。

Max看着他坐在床上的一个小角落里，因为懒得下床，就着床架上透出的一小片光亮看着小册子。他觉得自己从未这样爱过任何人。

* * *

在博物馆度过了充实的一天后，他们又在招待所里打发了一个晚上，学习了望远镜和星座的相关知识，为接下来的几个晚上做准备。

就像承诺过的那样，Charles从未离开Max的身边。如果不是因为想把Max和他的灵魂伴侣单独留在一起，Lando也会这么做，结果他和Daniel混在一起的时间比谁都多。

接下来的行程中，他们穿过城市来到郊外，在星空下露营。

Max的小组在森林中的一小片草地上搭起了帐篷，像之前一样还是四人住在一起。当第一天晚上Lando和Daniel去参加其他同学举办的篝火晚会时，Charles留下来帮助Max将睡袋铺在角落里，这样他就不会触碰到任何人。

“我把我的睡袋铺在你旁边好吗？”他问，“我会尽量不碰到你。”

这让Max笑了起来，“嗯，好吧。”

“今晚尽量别打呼噜。”Charles补充道。

“我不打呼噜。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道，如果打得话Lando会告诉我的。”

“他太善良了。”

当他们结果不明的争论结束时，两个睡袋都已经铺好了，中间隔着一条缝隙。两人走到外面，想要加入篝火晚会，而Max带上了自己的素描本，说不定周遭广袤的黑暗会带给他什么灵感。

他拖着一张草坪椅，在许可区域的边缘游走，没注意到Charles正跟在他身后。直到他将椅子放下，Charles带着自己的椅子和一个他们被允许持有的小型手持望远镜出现在他身边。

“我可以和你一起玩吗？”他问。

“你不必这样，”Max说，“你可以和其他人一起，我不会有事的。”

“我想嘛。”Charles说着，微微映射着篝火光芒的眼中带着认真。

于是Max让他坐了下来，自己则拿出铅笔，开始漫不经心的在素描本的白纸上涂抹阴影。黑暗只会帮助他，而不是妨碍。Charles把玩着望远镜，记下一些他看到的星座，偶尔也会让Max看一些。

“你是怎么爱上美术的？”最终Charles轻声问道。Max转过身来，他的脚摩擦着草地，发出轻微的沙沙声。

“只觉得是一种很好的逃避方式。”Max答道。

Charles笑了，他静静地注视着星空下深色树木的轮廓。Max以为他们的谈话已经结束了，便又继续回到自己的草图上。

过了一会儿，Charles低声说：“我的灵魂伴侣是个了不起的画家。”

Max惊讶到差点窒息，他又转向Charles。Charles正靠在椅子上，眯眼看着正对着天空的望远镜。

“是吗？”Max勉强开口道。

Charles放下望远镜，点了点头，“我的皮肤上曾经出现过一些非常漂亮的花朵，真的非常非常漂亮，很复杂的图案。我很喜欢，把它们当作我的灵魂伴侣送给我的小礼物。”

“真好。”Max笑了，他没想到Charles喜欢他在皮肤上的小画作会让自己如此高兴。

“不过，后来就没了，”Charles心不在焉地用手指抚摸着自己的手臂，“我不知道为什么，也许ta忙起来了，我希望ta没事。”

Max想到自己现在已经全天穿着长袖好几个月了，因为它既能遮住身上的淤青，又能避免Charles看到他们手臂上有同样的字迹，所以就不再需要画画来遮住淤青了。他没想到Charles会注意到他停止了画画。

“我相信ta没事。”他说。

“但愿如此。”

Max放下素描本和铅笔，Charles眼中的徒然神往在天空的星钻下微微闪烁着。

“你知道我总是把要做的事或者要去的地方写下来吗？”他说。

“嗯，知道，因为你会忘记？”

Charles的嘴角向上，勾起一丝微笑，“我想，自从我开始这么做后，我在记事和条理方面都变得好多了。我觉得某种程度上，我还在继续写我要去哪里，只是因为我在期待我的灵魂伴侣会来找我。”

Max的手开始颤抖，他想说，我确实找过你，我就在这里。我就在这里，Charles。但我不适合你，你太完美了，我不会让任何人毁掉你。

“但到目前为止，什么都没发生，”Charles浑然不觉，继续说道，“我想……你知道的，我想就还好吧，还好。可能是ta是‘总有一天会来的’那种。也可能ta找过我，但我们在不同的地方，于是没找到。所以我就等着吧。我希望ta没事，我很想念ta的画。”

“你在生ta的气吗？”Max问道。

Charles摇了摇头，“我只是很想ta。”

是的，他是那样的天真，那样的善良，还有那样宽阔的胸怀。而Max，Max只想坦白。但他知道，知道Charles不该和他一起承担那些随他而来的破事。其实Charles现在已经掺和进来了，不过这并不是Max的选择，但如果他成了Max的灵魂伴侣——他会被毁掉，绝对会被Max的父亲毁掉，而Max只想保护Charles。即使因此他只能永远默默地爱着Charles，那他也会这样做。

“我很抱歉。”Max低声说。

Charles对Max露出笑容，在Max看来，他是那样的懵懂无知，让他的笑容更加可爱。“没事的，我很好。”

两人静静地坐着，直到篝火旁的人群开始减少。即使天气越来越冷，他们也都不想动弹，不想起身去拿毯子。Charles开始有些发抖，而Max却因为穿着现在已经是他标志的毛衣而感到十分舒服。

如果不是想到会露出所有伤痕，Max会把毛衣给他的。但看到Charles坐立不安，为了保暖而蜷缩成一团，他毫不犹豫地脱下毛衣，披在Charles肩上。

“你不冷吗？”Charles问道，Max摇了摇头，但Charles还是注视着他，“你的胳膊……”他说，指着Max手臂上散布的褐色斑点。

“没关系，反正大多数人都已经睡了。”

Charles终于被说服了，扯着毛衣将自己裹得更紧。

当所有人都返回了帐篷，他们回到了更靠近中心的地方，那里安装着一些更大的望远镜。他们之前都用心学习了关于望远镜对焦和寻找星座的教程，于是接下来的时间两人都在拨动着望远镜，为对方指出不同的星群。随着时间的流逝，Max甚至感觉不到微风吹拂在他那布满伤痕的手臂上时所引起的尖锐痛感了。

就他们此行的目的而言，那确实是迄今为止最有成效的一晚了。

当他们最终回到帐篷时，Lando和Daniel已经睡着了。Charles将Max的毛衣放到他的双肩包上，然后舒服地在睡袋里躺下。

“晚安。”他低声说，然后马上就睡着了。他的身子蜷缩着，这样就不会碰到Max了。

Max就这样看了他一小会儿，沉迷其中。

他想到Charles是多么想念他以前的画。

他从包里拿出一支笔，开始在手臂上作画，而一旦开始，他就停不下来了——尤其是当他看向Charles，看到自己画着的同时，Charles的手臂上开始出现同样的线条。

等到Max累得想停下来时，他已经在手臂上画了一整个花园。

他笑着睡着了，鼻尖几乎快落在Charles的头发上。

* * *

第二天早上Max醒来时，Charles正拼命地扯着他的袖子，想将他叫醒。

“Max！”他几乎是在大喊，“Max，快看！”

Max撬开眼皮，看到Charles正在自己脸前挥舞着手臂，这让Max本能地将自己的手臂埋到睡袋更深处，因为他忘了穿上长袖。

“它们回来了！”

Max笑了起来，“太好了，Charles。”

“真漂亮，”Charles轻声说，他崇拜地注视着那些花和叶子，然后将手臂贴在脸上，“我太喜欢它们了。”

仅仅是看着这一切，Max就比他在想象中感受到的还要幸福。

他看到Lando在帐篷的另一侧睡眼惺忪地扬起了眉毛，他向Lando点了点头，Lando装作伸懒腰的样子向他竖起了大拇指。

整整一天，Charles都在抚摸着那些画。如果足够专心的话，Max几乎可以在自己的皮肤上感受到Charles那柔软的触碰——他并不厌恶这种感觉，这让他很惊讶。

* * *

睡在星空下的草坪上，被参差不齐的树梢包围着，当然另有一番滋味，但这并不是Max不愿回家的唯一原因。

乘坐巴士回家的路程有几个小时，当几乎所有人都在打瞌睡的时候，Max看着窗外，想着家里会有什么样的恐怖在等着他。坐在他身旁的Charles也睡着了，偶尔会因为努力不让头落在Max肩上而惊醒。

Max都忘了在皮肤上涂鸦是多么地放松精神，于是他漫不经心地拿起笔，将手臂的其他部位和大腿也装点起来。

他将Charles醒来时的兴奋反应当作两人夏天分别前的一点离别礼物。

回家后，父亲并没有表现出任何愤怒的迹象。一开始，Max松了口气，但之后又担心这是个不好的预兆。

毕竟，最严重的暴风雨通常都会毫无征兆地到来。

而当父亲同意让他暑假在书店工作时——反正两人从未去任何地方度过假——Max的感觉真的变得复杂起来。

不过他很高兴能有理由离开家里那令人窒息的墙壁，书店并不是最明亮或空间最大的地方，但它舒适而温暖，Max喜欢让自己迷失在书架间。

Charles和家人一起去度假了，Lando也是。Max倒确实有一部手机，这样父亲就可以随时知道他在哪里。两人会偶尔给他发短信，这真的很好。

Max会每天至少给Charles画一幅小画，只要想到Charles兴奋的样子，就能给他足够的灵感。现在他知道这会让Charles多么高兴，就更停不下来了。

夏天的后半段，Charles晒得黑黑的回来了，看上去休息得很好，还带着从去的地方买回的小饰品送给Max，Max觉得自己从未见过这么开心的人。

他们在学年的第三季度要参加离校考试，所以在没人需要的时候，Max通常会在书店柜台后学习。Charles回来后，则会拿着科学课本坐在书店最深处的角落里，一学就是几个小时。

当Max找到他时，他会用最灿烂的笑容迎接他，并拍拍身侧的空地，让Max拿着书坐下来。Charles为了考试多选了一门电影研究的科目，这对Max来说当然是新鲜事，因此他很喜欢看着Charles为此学习。

Max已经初步报名参加艺考，但他估计得自己掏钱，所以这次书店的工作来得正是时候。就算他还得向父亲要钱，但至少如果不是全额的话，父亲可能不会太生气。

有一次，Charles逮到他正在算钱。理论上，夏天结束的时候，Max会有足够的钱来支付，但鉴于自从他开始自己挣钱后，父亲就不再给他钱了，所以一切都还悬而未决。

“我觉得你应该去，”Charles说，“艺考。”

“我还不知道我有没有足够的钱，”在Charles打断他之前，Max又继续说道，“别说你要帮我，这很贵，而且我已经欠你那么多钱了。”

Charles闭了嘴，但又张口说道：“好吧，但我还是觉得你应该去。我想在大学里主修电影，这样我就可以做个艺术总监或者制片人什么的。也许如果你学美术，我们最后能上同一所大学，那不是很酷吗？”

“是啊，”Max表示同意，“好吧，我会……我会跟父亲说的。”

Charles对这个提议厌恶得鼻子都要翘起来了。Charles和Lando对他父亲厌恶得不加掩饰的样子，真的让Max感到很好笑。

Max继续算着钱，想着自己真是幸运，喜欢美术而不是数学。

* * *

他们的考试学习小组由同样的四个人组成：Max、Charles、Lando和Daniel。他们各有不同的强项，Lando是理科奇才，Daniel喜欢语文，而Max和Charles更喜欢人文科学，因此他们可以互相帮助。此外，Max觉得在和这三个人一起开始学习之前，他从未在学习中享受过如此多的乐趣。

他们会轮流在咖啡馆、图书馆和家里——当然，除了Max家——在中学的最后一年，Max很高兴自己找到了一辈子的朋友。当然，他一直都知道Lando会是，因为他们从小就是朋友和邻居，但Charles和Daniel真的是……不一样。

那些日子里，Max用尽了所有勇气来在外面待到很晚，也用尽了全身力气在回家时不去直视等着他的父亲。

他们很少说话，Max还是没有告诉他艺考的事。说实话，他不知道自己是情愿与父亲继续这场奇怪的冷战，还是让父亲直接发火。Max知道他在蓄势，至于什么时候会爆发，Max就不知道了。

有时，Charles会和Max以及Lando一路走回去，他们太沉迷于讨论的话题，直到走到Max家时才截断。Max想，也许会有那么一次，当父亲看到他和朋友们在一起很开心，将此当作Max对抗他的武器，于是这就是父亲的爆发点。

但那一直没有到来，于是给了Max越来越大的勇气，在外面待得更久。有时他甚至会让他们到自己家来，即使这意味着更短的学习时间。

有一次，Charles的妈妈给Max煮了番茄罗勒汤作午餐。他一边喝着汤，一边翻看数学课本，因为他听说课堂上会有一次突击测验。

“你待会儿在咖啡馆等我们？”Charles问道，他正按着一支笔，像是准备写点什么。

“好啊，”Max答道，“我得去美术室解决点事，弄完我就过去。”

“酷。”Charles心不在焉地说。Max感觉到他正在手臂上写着时间表，将计划要学习的课题在前臂上列成几行。

“你应该买个笔记本来用。”Max建议道，然后又回到数学书上。

Charles平时很注意遏制自己触碰Max的冲动，所以当他突然伸手，强行抓着Max的手腕拽到自己身前时，Max震惊地说不出话来。

他太震惊了，以至于一开始没注意到发生了什么——他没注意到Charles可以看到他的前臂，因为他穿了一件袖子只到肘部的大号T恤。

“Max，”Charles低声说，他看起来和Max一样震惊，他将Max手臂上的字迹与自己手臂上的进行了比较，然后好像还不够确信它们是一样的，又抹去了一些自己手臂上的墨水，再看着Max手臂上的字也发生了同样的变化，“是你，Max，是你。”

Max觉得自己恶心得快要吐了。

“Charles——”

“一直都是你？”Charles看起来迷茫极了，像是无法再忍受这么近的距离，他松开Max的手臂，坐回到椅子上，他凝视着Max，眼角闪烁着泪水，声音也断断续续，“而你都没告诉我？你就坐在那里，听着我聊我的灵魂伴侣，而一直以来那就是你？”

“不，我——”Max张了口，这次Charles没有再打断他，给了他解释的时间，但Max一时找不到要说的话，“对不起，求你别生气。”

“我只想知道为什么，”Charles轻声说，“请告诉我为什么。”

“我不想让你……”Max深吸了一口气，看到Charles哭的样子，让他也想哭，“我不想让你和我一样，每天都过着这样乱七八糟的日子。”

“你不觉得这得由我来决定吗？”Charles抓着自己的胸口，Max怀疑这不仅仅是视觉上的效果，而是Charles真的想抓着自己的心，“这是我的选择，而你不能夺走我选择的权利。”

“我只知道，我会毁了你的。我会毁了你，而你不该被这样对待。你很完美，Charles。你太完美了，你有着完美的生活，我不会为你毁了它。”

“别这么说，我不要你这么说。”Charles抓了抓头发，然后叹了口气，他呜咽着，肩膀起伏，“那些画，是你用来盖住伤痕的。现在我明白了，原来是他妈这么回事，而我居然没看出来。”

Max从没听过Charles说脏话，他是Max认识的最温柔、最有礼貌的人。所以这……这让Max吓坏了。

“Max，我只是——我以为我可以信任你。我曾那么信任你，把一切都告诉了你。现在我觉得自己根本不了解你，我真是蠢透了，而且——Max，我没法再继续了。”

就像突然发生的一切一样，Charles站起来离开了。剩下的午餐时间里，Max对着喝了一半的番茄罗勒汤哭了起来。

* * *

接下来的几周，Charles再也没有联系过他。

没有电话，没有短信，没有午餐，没有学习小组的聚会。

也没有再在手臂上写字。

也许Charles最终还是买了个笔记本。

“对不起。”Max在前臂上Charles平常写待办事项的地方写道，希望他能看到。

他一定看到了，但并没有回应。

Max为Daniel和Lando感到难过，他们被卡在中间，并不想站在任何一边。但他们似乎处理得很好，Lando和Max一起吃午饭、上课，甚至连只问过几个文学问题，并没有和他走得那么近的Daniel，也努力请求Max加入他们俩一起单独学习。

Max没有去，不是因为在他们俩身边会感到不舒服，而是因为他根本无法集中精力。

他根本就无法停止哭泣，一方面，想到Charles那看起来对他彻底失望的样子，另一方面则是想到他是如何背叛了Charles的信任，如何从Charles手中夺走了决定权。当他一开始想去找Charles时，并没有这样想过。他知道Charles为什么生气，但同时……

Max有很多话想要对Charles说，有很多事希望Charles能够理解，然而他连跟Charles说话都做不到，他不知道该从何说起。他已经不知道事情是从何而起，又从何而终了。

他只知道，现在Charles知道了一切，就又有了选择。

留下，或离开。

他选择了离开，所以也许Max一开始就没让他知道是对的。

Max坐在Charles家对面的路边，看着卧室窗户上半合的窗帘。他每天都在那里，每天都想敲门找Charles，恳求Charles理解他，但每次胆怯都阻止了他。

他已经哭了很久，感觉自己的胸膛已经合上了翅膀，陷入了永久的沉睡，但眼泪还是止不住地流。

“对不起。”手臂上刺目的字迹依然没有任何回应。

他知道那天他们三个的学习小组在Charles家进行，虽然Daniel和Lando都没有邀请他，不过早些放学的时候，Max看到他们出镇向邻近的街区走去。

Max将头埋在膝盖里，希望这一切都是一场梦。

他听到脚步声在身边停下，然后草丛沙沙作响，那个人坐了下来。这绝对不是Charles，除非是有生命危险，否则Charles绝不会这样靠近他。而且即使是在学校拥挤的走廊里，Max也能认出Charles的脚步声。

“嗨。”Daniel的声音响了起来。

Max将头埋得更深，因为再次被抓到鬼鬼祟祟地跟着Charles而感到尴尬。

“你感觉怎么样？”Daniel问道。

“糟透了。”

“你知道，Charles和你一样心碎吗？”Daniel说，“我不是……我这么说不是要让你难过。只是告诉你这对他来说意义重大。当他谈到灵魂伴侣时，总是很开心，而当有画出现在手臂上时，他总是很兴奋。我从我们七岁时就认识他了，他一直这样。当你不再画画的时候，他是那么伤心，结果最后知道你一直就在这里，却没有告诉他，这就……我觉得这在某种程度上让他伤透了心。我想他可能会觉得你不想要他。”

“可是我想，”Max泣不成声，“我真的想。不是我不想要他。”

“我知道，”Daniel柔声说，“听着，对你的……情况，我只知道一点儿。但我知道肯定很不容易，而且我为你能走到这一步感到骄傲，我们都为你骄傲。我只是……我希望你们能解决。”

Max也是这么想的，“他……知道我在这儿吗？”

Daniel在回答之前犹豫了一下，似乎是不想再伤害Max，“嗯。”

“你能告诉他我很抱歉吗？”Max抽泣着说，“还有我非常想他，我从未想过要伤害他。”

“我会的，”Daniel将一只手搭在Max的肩膀上，“振作起来，好吗？我知道这不会持续几个月，但我们还有一堆考试要搞定。”

Max点了点头，又缩了缩身子，“对不起，你能不能……能不能不要碰我？”

“哦，对不起，”Daniel收回手，“我忘了。”

“没关系。”

“你想要我和你坐一会儿吗？”

Max不禁为了这个纯真的问题而微笑，“不用担心我，”他说，“回去学习吧。”

“你确定你不会有事？”

Max点了点头，Daniel以挥手代替拥抱，然后消失在了Charles家的房子里。

几分钟后，Max看到熟悉的Charles的身影出现在窗前，他的头发乱糟糟的，直勾勾地盯了Max一会，没有任何其他动作就消失了。

当太阳开始消失在Charles家的房子后，Max起身向自己家走去。

告诉Daniel他不会有事，从那个时间点来看并不是谎言 ，但到家的那一刻，Max就知道一切都不同了。

灯已经亮了，说明父亲比他更早到了家。Max悄悄地穿过客厅，从父亲身边走过，走到楼梯的一半时，他听到：“你去哪儿了？”

“学习。”

“你去哪儿了？”父亲又问了一遍，像是不相信Max的话，没听到Max回答，他继续问道，“你是不是又去了那个男孩家外面？”

Max不知道他是怎么知道的，但还是决定撒谎，“没。”

父亲一下子就来到他面前，“你在撒谎，他是谁？”

“我朋友。”

“他是谁？你怎么天天在他家外面？”

“是我在学校的朋友。”Max一直想做的就是保护Charles，而现在他似乎得眼睁睁地看着这一点都从手中溜走了。

“你以为就因为你找了份工作，有了些朋友，就够了吗？别忘了你的账单是我付的，我喂饱了你，养大了你。你所做的一切都改变不了你欠我这么多的事实。”

人生的每一天，Max都这么觉得，他欠所有人，欠这个世界。

他不知道接下来该说些什么，但父亲将他的沉默当作了反抗的信号，反手就是一巴掌，他的指关节划破了Max的脸颊。

那天晚上，Max在哭泣中睡去，尽管他知道眼泪会刺痛脸上的伤口，但他实在是太累了，什么都感觉不到。

* * *

结果那只是Max人生中最糟糕的一周的第一天。

就像Max知道的那样，暴风雨来了。

第二天他就逃了学，因为不知道该怎么掩饰脸上的淤青和伤口。他在衣柜里一直躲到父亲去上班，但当父亲中午下班回来时，正逮到他郁闷地睡着。

他被丢在地上，伤痕累累，狼狈不堪。

情况一天比一天糟，Max甚至不敢想出门的事，于是恶性循环开始了。逃学，为旷课而挨打，然后因为挨打继续旷课。那时，考试已经是Max最不在乎的事了。在手机被父亲没收前，Lando确实在电话里问起过，他只是撒谎说身体不适，因此没去学校。他甚至懒得再躲进衣柜了，任由雨点般的拳脚落在自己身上，希望父亲能直接杀了他。

在那段被禁锢的日子里，没有电话，没有朋友，只有伤疤和淤青陪伴着他的心灵，Max真的觉得自己是世上最孤单的人。

皮带是在那一周最后出现的。此前，Max已经体验过几次厚厚的皮革抽在身上的感觉，但这次，因为经过这样一整周，他的身上已经没有一块好皮——Max确信自己会在这天结束时死去。

他尽可能久地躲在洗衣房里，但还是无法逃避。坚硬的材质鞭打着他的脸，他瞬间就感到了疼痛，温热的血自脸上滴落。

他从父亲手臂下的空隙钻出，爬着逃到了客厅，然而在眩晕中，身后的脚步声依然震耳欲聋。当Max靠近前门时，脚步加快了。Max只想就这么逃跑 ，永远跑下去。

上天仿佛派下了一个天使来帮助Max，就在Max离前门只有几步远时，敲门声响了，制住了父亲和那无上的皮带。

Max在父亲抓住他之前就扑了过去，然后——

Charles站在门的另一边，双手紧扣在胸前。当他看到Max时，脸上的紧张变为了惊恐。“Max，我——”他停下来喘了口气，“发生了什么？”

“Charles，”Max恳求道，“Charles，我想他要杀了我。”

Charles向Max身后看了一眼，Max知道父亲还站在那里，呼吸就落在他后颈上。

然后Charles抓住了Max的手腕，将他拖出屋子，并带上了门，两人一起沿着街道逃走了。

Max甚至不记得自己上次吃饭时什么时候了，因此他在Charles身后踉踉跄跄，每三步就要崴一下。整个世界在水泥和草地的模糊中盘旋着，他全身酸痛，还在为父亲追杀他的样子颤抖着，再加上Charles的手指握在他的手腕上，他的皮肤贴着自己的皮肤的感觉——恶心征服了一切，Max不得不将自己从Charles手中抽出，对着排水沟呕吐起来。

Charles犹豫了一下，然后蹲在他身边，“我很抱歉，”他低声抽泣着，“我很抱歉。”

“你为什么要找我？”

“这个星期午餐的时候我都没看到你。”

Max没想到Charles还会留意他是否会吃午饭。

“我该走了。”Max低声说，然后站了起来，因为全身的血液都涌向脚底，他眼前一黑，恢复过来后才开始向前走。

老实说，他只是为Charles看到自己这个样子而感到尴尬。他全心全意地想念着Charles，他只想和Charles说说话，但他感到羞耻感正在内心侵蚀着他。

“Max，”Charles在后面叫住他，然后小跑着追了上去，“Max，停下，你要去哪儿？”

“我不知道。”Max又开始哭了，而他讨厌这样。他讨厌这样。

“Max，”Charles几乎是在乞求，“我必须把你送到一个安全的地方，我带你去医院，我们去医院吧。”

“我不想去，”Max哭着说，“求你了，我不想去，让我一个人静一静吧。”

他几乎可以听到Charles脑子转动的声音，他想要阻止Max，却又不能碰他，让他再次呕吐。最终他伸手抓住了Max的衬衫边缘，用力地拽着，几乎要撕破了。

“你就跟我走吧，”他低声说，“求你，求你了。”

Max点了点头，那一刻，他只是……完全被最深的悲伤和绝望击倒了。Charles让他抓着自己衬衫的边缘，Max照做了，他的手指捻着布料，跟着Charles走了五分钟，来到镇子边缘的药店，那是离开镇子前大家能看到的最后的建筑。

Charles让他坐在楼后小停车场的路肩上，嘱咐他不要动。而Max已经没有力气再动一下了，于是他抱着膝盖，自顾自地坐在那里。

几分钟后，Charles带着一大袋物资再次出现。他没有坐在Max身边的路肩上，而是他对面的地上，开始取出一些绷带、几管消毒膏和一大包湿巾。Max想要从他手中接过来擦擦自己的脸，但Charles将它们拉到了他够不到的地方。

“我可以帮你吗？”他低声说。当Max对上他的眼睛，发现他目光深沉，仿佛Max将自己世界的全部重担都转移到了他身上。

Max垂下头，Charles的眼神让他无法承受。他向后靠了靠，离Charles远了一些。

“我不会伤害你的，”Charles的声音沙哑，好像又开始哭了，“我保证，我永远也不会伤害你的。”

尽管完全违背了自己的意愿，Max还是点了点头。

当Charles将一张湿巾按在他左脸上长长的伤口上时，他感到疯了一样的刺痛。湿巾被鲜红的血浸透了，Max听到Charles喉咙一哽。

用了整整一包湿巾，血终于止住了。

Charles继续处理着Max脸上的其他部位，那些旧的淤青和抓痕，然后是他手臂上新鲜的皮带印，随后轻轻擦拭着Max脸上的眼泪、汗水和呕吐物，同时悄悄哭了起来。他停了停，用手背拭去了眼泪。

“我又要碰你的脸了，”他打开消毒膏，挤了一小团在棉签上，“但我不会伤害你的。”

Max又点了点头，他想，如果能事先知道自己会被触碰，那可能被触碰时感觉会好一些。

Charles的触碰是那样的轻，那样的温柔，让Max立刻就知道自己可以永远信任他。尽管消毒膏让他痛到骨头里，但Max知道，当Charles说不会伤害他时，自己可以信任他。

也许Max不只是想保护Charles远离自己。

也许Max潜意识里对生活中的每个人都有防备。

他开始意识到自己错了，因为Charles并没有选择离去。

他选择了Max。尽管知道爱上Max会带来的一切后果，他还是选择回来找Max。他一定和Max一样害怕，但他回来了。

“我配不上你。”

“你说了不算。”Charles低声道。

“我只是——”Max耸了耸肩，“对不起。”

Charles摇了摇头，“现在我明白了，我明白你为什么会这么做，我去找你就是想告诉你这些。对不起，我之前那么生气，我应该听你说的。”

“不，我——对不起，就是……关于今天发生的一切。”

“Max，我……”Charles叹了口气，垂下头，像是又哭了起来，“你要去哪儿呢？我不能让你一个人待着，你能去找你妈妈吗？”

“她住在城里，她有自己的家庭，自己的生活。我不会去打扰她的。”

“你不能回去，”Charles泣不成声，“求你了，你不能回去。”

“会有办法的。”

“跟我回家吧。”

Max盯着他，他都不敢将这一切施加在Charles一个人身上，而现在Charles居然想把一家子都拉进来？

“Charles……”

“跟我回家吧，”他再次说道，“跟我回家吧，我的灵魂伴侣。”

“我不能。”Max哽住了，他不能对Charles做出这种事，他可以厚着脸皮去找妈妈，和她一起住在城里，但他不想离Charles太远，“我不能这样对你。”

“我爸妈会爱你的，他们会爱死你的。你可以在我家住一段时间，好好休息一下。如果你不喜欢，我们……我们会有其他办法的，反正几个月后我们就要离开去大学了。会有办法的，我保证。”

Max又开始哭了，当眼泪落入Charles想要包扎的伤口时，他听到Charles有些恼怒地笑了一声。

“好吧，”Max想不出还有什么选择，“就到这件事平息为止。”

“你不能回去，Max，”Charles的声音忽然变得绝望，他抓住Max衬衫的领子，像是要让他清醒一点，他的手掌慢慢上移，直到捏住了Max的下巴，而Max，Max甚至没感觉到他触碰了自己，他突然被Charles眼中那纯粹的坚定迷住了，“你不能回去。没什么‘就到这件事平息为止’，永远都不会平息的，Max，你还不明白吗？你永远也不能回去了。看看他对你做了什么，看看他对我们做了什么，你不能回去。”

Max闭上了眼睛，Charles抓得更紧了。“我该怎么办？”他低声说。

“跟 我 回 家。”Charles拉长了每个字的间隔，像是要明确自己的意思。

Max叹了口气，而Charles似乎将此当作了答应的意思，于是他的手放松了，他的拇指温柔地滑过纱布的边缘，触碰着Max伤口下面的皮肤。

奇怪的是，Max不再害怕这种触碰了。

“我可以吻你吗？”Charles小声问道。

Max同时被两个念头击中。

哦，天啊，他的灵魂伴侣，他一生的挚爱，想要吻他。

以及，哦，天啊，Charles想要吻他。

Max凝视着他，恳求他的理解。他从未吻过任何人，也从未被吻过，他甚至不记得上次有人像Charles这样触碰他是什么时候了。

“我不会伤害你的，”Charles说，就像是知道Max会将这句话当作魔咒一样，“请让我吻你吧，好吗？”

“你吻过别人吗？”

Charles摇了摇头。

不知为什么，这让Max的心彻底融化了。尽管他很害怕，甚至是恐惧，但——

他对Charles点了点头。

他可以听到自己心脏跳动的声音，血液在耳朵里奔腾，Charles靠了过来，当他的唇落在自己唇上时，一切都落入低沉的喃喃中。

Charles的嘴唇因为哭泣而柔软，除了眼泪带来的一点盐分外，什么味道都没有，感觉就像是Max嘴唇上的小羽毛。

Max感到自己身上的每一道伤痕，心里的每一道裂缝，都瞬间愈合了。

他听不到，看不到，除了这个有着柔软嘴唇的美丽男孩，再也想不到任何事。

但他不知道该怎么做，于是只是呆呆地保持不动。

Charles一定是感觉到了他的无措，因为他很快就退了开去，手也从Max脸上拿开。

“我不会再碰你了。”他温柔地说。

Max知道自己不是那种坦率的人，但Charles，Charles真的尽力了，而Max真的从未爱过这世上的任何人。

“我很喜欢。”Max有些不好意思地低声说道。

Charles笑了，他的目光在Max脸上到处游走，“我也是。”

“谢谢你今天来救我，你救了我的命。”

Charles的笑容越发灿烂，“你是我的灵魂伴侣。”他的声音很轻，仿佛还带着怀疑。

“你知道你不必做这些事的，不必因为我是你的灵魂伴侣就得做这些。”

“我知道，但我想做。我从一开始就想，你看不出来吗？”

Charles从他们见面的第一秒起，就真的是出于自己的意愿在帮Max。

“嗯，我不知道你有没有注意到，我连一把吉他都没有？”

Charles爆发出最轻快、最爽朗的笑声，这让Max更爱他了。

“拨片就在我床边，它们会让我想起你，所以我总拿着玩。”Max继续说道。

Charles深情地注视了他片刻，然后似乎强迫自己清醒过来。他将所有急救的东西都装回袋子里，又将所有垃圾收到另一个小袋子里。

“我们回家吧，Max。”

两人选择了一条漫长的回家路线，这样就不用再经过Max家了。这条路离小镇边缘的房子还有一段距离，带着他们穿过一片稀疏的树林。Charles没有再试图触碰Max，也没有握着他的手，像是怀疑Max今天的触碰配额已经满了。他只是走在Max身边，轻轻挥动着手中的袋子。

秋天的树叶刚开始落地，阳光透过光秃秃的枝丫，在林地间投射出一片片长长的金带。

走在最灰暗的树林中，光芒下的Charles就像是一个天使。

一个只为Max而来的天使，拯救他，爱着他。

这个天使转过身来对Max微笑着说，“你现在安全了。”

这个天使带着Max去到一个让他觉得自己值得被爱的地方。

而Max很乐意跟着他走遍海角天涯。


	2. 哦，亲爱的，别让我走

每天早晨醒来，看到Max就睡在旁边的地板上，想到自己有多么幸运，Charles就几乎要哭出来了。

Charles床边的地板上铺了一张床垫，Max就睡在那里。因为他不想和Charles一起挤在单人床上，避免令他不适的身体接触。Charles曾想与他交换位置，但Max绝不会同意。

尽管Charles和他的家人都把Max当作自己人，但他始终将自己视作客人。

看着他的肩膀随着呼吸规律而轻柔地起伏，Charles只是很庆幸，Max……还活着。

他抱着枕头，将脸颊贴在上面，静静地看着Max。Max背对着Charles，蜷成一团，他的头发越来越长，凌乱的散落在枕头上。Charles看到他前一天在手臂上为自己画的小雏菊从毯子下露出来。

有时是早晨，有时甚至是半夜，Max会从噩梦中惊醒，Charles不清楚他梦到了什么，但他大约猜得到。Max会尽量不吵醒Charles，但因为他哭泣的声音，Charles还是会醒来，为Max在床垫一角蜷缩成一团的样子而心碎。

但在那样的日子里，Max不让Charles抱他——他在那样的日子里特别不想被人碰，所以Charles只能坐在他旁边的地板上，直到他停止哭泣。

这天似乎是比较正常的一个早晨，Max在Charles不得不起床去上学前几分钟才平静地醒来，他本能地转身去找Charles，当看到Charles就在床上时，他的脸色变得柔和起来。

Charles伸出一只手，Max警惕地盯着它看了一会儿，好像不知道该怎么做。然后他才慢慢抬起手，轻轻地握住了它，这让Charles笑了起来。

“早上好，”他轻轻地说，Max也回以微笑，“今天你想去学校吗？”

Max将手收回，塞在枕头下，用眼神乞求着Charles的理解。

他已经有一个月没有去学校了，起初的计划只是到脸上的伤口不再溢血为止，结果却一直拖着，因为除了睡觉和画画之外，Max似乎没有精力去做任何事。

Lando帮Max收集了一段时间的作业，但Charles决定换班，这样他就可以为Max做笔记，不必什么事都麻烦Lando。在中学的最后一个学期换掉所有课肯定不是什么好主意，部分老师不同之外，同学也都是陌生的。但至少除了数学课之外，其他课上都有Lando在。

“没关系。”见Max一直没开口回答，Charles轻声说道。

“对不起。”Max低声说。

“别这么说，”Charles想伸手去抚平Max的头发，但看到自己还没碰到时Max已经有点反感的样子，才想到应该先问一声，于是将手放回床上，“Max，会好的，一切都会好起来的。”

虽然看起来并不相信，Max还是点了点头。

Charles从未像钦佩Max的勇气这样钦佩过任何人或事。

Max在Charles房间的窗户旁为自己布置了一个小角落，正对着他的床。Charles曾试着从窗户潜入Max的房间，为他取一些东西。但Lando就是Lando，他决定用更简单的方式解决。他拿着几个箱子走到Max家车道上，要求为Max取些东西。

Max的父亲确实无法说什么或做什么，现在Max的母亲、警察、律师还有限制令都牵涉进来了。

一个月前，他们拍下Max伤口的照片，录了他申请限制令的口供，这让Max彻底崩溃了。整整三天，他拒绝和别人说话，拒绝别人碰他，拒绝吃一口食物。

Max的母亲是世上最亲切的女士，尽管Charles理解Max为什么不愿意去城里打扰她和她的家人。她对自己没能早点处理这件事大为抱歉，并开始定期给Max零用钱，Charles知道这会改善Max经济状况。她甚至让Charles的父母做了Max的临时监护人，直到他18岁。

Max那个小鞋盒里装着所有Charles送给他的东西——那盒吉他拨片、夏天送的小饰品、Charles在他们学习时为他写的小便签——在Charles的窗台角落里占据着重要的位置。Max曾对Lando说，他不在乎无法从自己房间里取出其他东西，有这个小盒子就够了。

上学时间，Max就待在那个角落里，在Lando送来的画架上画画。有时放学后，Charles会跟他一起学习，有时Lando也会过来玩，Daniel偶尔也会一起来。但大多数时候，Max只是整日地放空。

Charles没有试着去治愈他，但……他只是希望Max不会陷入绝望。

那天，Max吃了早餐，这让Charles松了口气。尽管已经睡了整整8个小时，但他看起来还是很累。

离开前，在得到允许的情况下，Charles拥抱了Max。在那一瞬间，Max看起来清醒了些，像一朵盛开的花。

学校的一天平平无奇，没有Max在身边的日子很无趣，但Charles知道Max正在慢慢恢复，这让他很欣慰。

放学回到家，他看到Max睡在床上，脸紧紧地贴在Charles的枕头上，像是很喜欢Charles的气味，Charles用尽所有力气才阻止了自己再次拥抱Max。

* * *

限制令的确认函在圣诞节前到了。

Charles家的客厅里有一棵大圣诞树，是Max在心情较好的日子里帮忙装饰的。他们将限制令的副本装在信封里，又用圣诞包装纸包起来，放在树下。

Charles永远也不会忘记Max打开信封时的表情。

好吧，他先是哭了，但他看起来是那么的轻松。Charles知道即使在心情最好的日子里Max对父亲的感情也很复杂，所以他理解为什么Max突然哭了起来。毕竟，他就是那样长大的，在Charles带他离开之前，他并不知道还有其他的成长方式。

“谢谢，”他低声道，仿佛在对地板而不是周围的人在说话，“非常感谢你们，我只是……”

“不用谢我们，”Charles的爸爸说，“我们只是很高兴你能从那里逃出来。”

Max笑了，转向Charles，“我可以抱抱你吗？”他问。

Max天真无邪的样子让Charles也笑了起来，“你永远都不需要问。”说着，他伸出手臂。

Max的拥抱都是略带迟疑的，好像不知道该怎么用自己的手臂，但这次能感觉出来他是用了全身的力气拥抱Charles。

余下的时间是在电视上看圣诞电影，尽管Max自己蜷缩在双人沙发的另一端，但当Charles晚上再次索要一个拥抱时，Max没表现出丝毫的犹豫。

* * *

春天考试季来临，虽然整个寒假和春假Max都在专心学习，但Charles知道他离目标还有很远。

“如果我失败了呢？”

Max几乎不会主动对Charles说话，因此当两人在餐桌前学习时，Max的这个问题让Charles很是惊讶。

“你不会失败的，你一直都很努力。”

“我付不起大学的学费，”Max轻声说，“如果一个奖学金都拿不到的话。”

“会通过的，”Charles指了指桌子另一端堆放的那一叠Max的美术作品，“你的作品棒极了。”

“也许我应该休学一年，找份工作。”

“在奖学金结果出来前，先别下决定，而且也许你能得到经济援助。”

“Charles，我——”Max顿了一下，紧张的吞了吞口水，羞涩地继续说道，“我们会分开吗？我……我不想分开。”

Charles笑了，虽然两人感兴趣的专业不同，但还是打算申请同一所大学，“尽量不分开。”

Max使劲眨着眼睛，好像只要一想到两人分开就会让他再次崩溃。这很可爱，但Charles也不想看到他这样。

“我不喜欢这样。”Max低声说。Charles这才意识到他看起来有多疲惫，被汗水浸湿的长发散落在额头上，指甲都被咬破了。Charles从未见过他这样神经质的样子，不确定是以前没注意到，还是那次事故后Max就变了。

他将椅子拖到Max身边，“Max，”他说，“我要捧着你的脸，好吗？可以吗？”

Max点了点头，Charles轻轻捧起他的脸颊，手指掠过一片较硬的皮肤，那是Max大小不一的伤疤。直到Charles的手指碰到那条皮带造成的大伤口时，Max才抽搐了一下，那条伤口已经不知道是第几次结痂了。尽管经历了那么多，尽管有这么多伤疤，但Max的触感还是那么柔软。

“一切都会好起来的，”Charles轻声说，“我向你保证过一切都会好起来的，一定会的，我保证一定会的。我会和你在一起，永远在一起。我不会离开你的，我不想离开你。”

“你不需要这样，”Max已经泪流满面，他缓缓地眨着眼睛，泪水滚落到Charles的指尖上，“我不需要你就因为我是你的灵魂伴侣，而要为我做这些。”

“可是我想，”Charles说，“我告诉过你，是我想做，从一开始就想。你是我的灵魂伴侣并没有改变任何东西。”

“对不起，我已经被毁了，真的很抱歉，你遇到一个破碎的灵魂伴侣。”

Charles真的开始明白为什么Max一开始那么不愿意找他了，为什么Max那么不愿意让Charles进入他的生活，不是因为Max不喜欢他，也不是因为Max想剥夺他的选择权。

是因为Max太爱他了，是因为Max知道他们会落得……这样的下场。

被Max的父亲毁掉，被Max的父亲用毁掉Max的方式毁掉。

“Max，”Charles的手指抚过Max眼下的暗沉，擦掉了他的眼泪，“我不在乎，我爱你。”

Max脆弱的蓝眼睛合上了。他们曾多次逃避，从未将这句话说出口，而是通过为对方做的事来表达。Charles不得不承认他之所以没说，是担心Max的反应，但他一直想让Max知道，除了他，自己什么都不想要。

“我也是，”Max终于喘了口气，“我也是，我……我爱你，Charles，我爱你。”

Charles用手指轻点着Max的鼻子，Max露出的笑容彻底融化了他的心。他拨开Max的头发，Max又睁开了眼睛，当两人对视，Max的笑容更灿烂了。

“我现在要吻你了，可以吗？”Charles轻声问道。

“好。”

亲吻从来都不是Max擅长的事，那不是他表达感情的方式。两人在一起时，仅仅吻过几次，但当他在两人嘴唇触碰那一刻颤抖时，Charles——Charles明白了，他真的才明白过来。

“现在，就……和我一起呼吸，好吗？”Charles的唇还抵着他的唇，“忘掉一切，呼吸。”

Max再次闭上眼睛，轻轻退开，跟着Charles一起深呼吸，直到他的肩膀不再颤抖，眼泪也不再流。

“会好起来的，”Charles说，Max又将两人的头贴在一起，“我们会好的，永远，我保证。”

Max似乎相信了，挣脱了Charles的手。两人都回到了书本上，不过Max的手慢慢靠近，直到害羞地握住了Charles的手，于是两人继续单手翻着书。

整整一天，Charles都无法抹去脸上的笑容。

* * *

考试季来得快去得快。

Charles很想说两人都完好无损地考完了，但当完成最后一张卷子放下笔时，他真的累得说不出话来了。

最后一张卷子是Charles非常期待的加试的电影学考试，但最后他只是很庆幸终于结束了，离开考场时，他感到了某种平静。

Max的美术考试作品提交截止日也是同一天，于是Charles去美术室找他。Max的作品Charles已经看过很多次了，在他作画时，还有为他申请奖学金复印时。每次看到，Charles都会更加佩服，为Max在这样艰难的日子里还能取得这样的成就而更加骄傲。

Max正拿着他的作品集紧张地在美术室外踱步，直到Charles碰了碰他的肩膀才停下来。

“你是个明星，”Charles说，Max脸上露出最灿烂、最温柔的笑容，“来吧，让他们看看你有多了不起。”

Max将作品集递给美术老师后，似乎放松了下来，带着更加灿烂的笑容出现在美术室外的Charles面前。那一刻，Charles只觉得自己心中满溢着爱意，再也容不下一分一毫。

两人和Charles的父母一起吃了一顿庆祝晚餐，Max甚至还开了几个玩笑，开启了几个话题。

Charles真的迫不及待地想要与Max共度余生。

对于自己这么快就爱上Max，并且爱得如此深沉，Charles真的很惊讶，但他无法想象自己会停下来。一开始，Max只是一个朋友，然后是一个需要帮助的人，然后突然被塞进Charles怀里，成了他的灵魂伴侣，从此就再没有离开。

这顿晚餐是他们接下来一系列大学开放周末的美好开端，Charles的爸爸会开车带他们到全国各地去看一些潜在的学校。Charles和Max都看中并认真考虑的学校其实只有一所，但多看一些更多的选择也没坏处。

两人的首选是横跨半个国家外的一所老牌大学，以艺术教育闻名。到了那里Max格外兴奋，全程牵着Charles的手参观，没有任何不适。他也很兴奋地同Charles的爸爸说话，想知道他对学校的评价。

“我想来这里，”最后，Max对Charles说，“希望他们能接受我们。”

Charles不确定他这么想来究竟是因为大学本身，还是因为这里离家足够远，Max的父亲永远也不会找来。

“会接受的，”Charles说，“如果拒绝，那是他们的损失。”

Max对他笑了笑，Charles的心跳得更快了，尽管Max笑起来时伤疤周围皮肤绷紧的样子仍然让他心碎。

“亲一下？”Max低声说，尽管他知道自己从来不需要征求Charles的同意。

Charles吻上去，他还从未见过Max这样开心的样子。

Charles知道，即使在Max最糟糕的日子里，自己也绝不会离开，但内心深处，他真的希望两人能享受更多Max的好日子，因为他永远都不会腻。

* * *

在Max糟糕的日子里，时间似乎拉长了一倍。

但现在时间过得飞快，Charles能看出Max脸上长长的皮带印每天都在愈合一点。

两人在毕业典礼前后分开了几天，因为Max的母亲来了，他和她一起住在小镇上的小旅馆里。她用最大、最温暖的拥抱迎接了Max，Charles发誓自己看到破碎的Max被拼凑回了一起。他知道Max从未和母亲亲近过，上次见她时还只是个孩子，但让Max知道他还有一个无论如何都会关心自己的母亲，这——这对Charles来说同样重要。

Charles也加入了母子俩周末的郊游，即使只是看到Max笑得脸都皱了起来，都让他无比开心。

一听说Max玩得很开心，Lando也不请自来。Max见到他时更开心了，那天Max笑起来的样子简直让人不敢相信是真的。

Max差点就错过了和Charles一家一起过暑假的机会，因为他拒绝让任何人在自己身上多花钱，但Charles还是想办法拉着他一起去了。他们在海边的房子和周边的小镇上度过了几个星期的休闲时光，Charles觉得额外的维生素D一定对Max有好处，因为假期结束时，他看起来容光焕发，神采奕奕。Max脸颊上挂着的红晕和鼻梁上的雀斑是Charles最喜欢的东西。

夏天快结束的时候，他们的考试成绩出来了，然后就是坐等大学寄来梦寐以求的录取信。Charles的成绩和他预想的差不多，Max似乎也接受了自己的成绩，尽管Charles看得出来他在尽力对自己不达标这件事保持沉默。

录取信纷至沓来，虽然还没有一封来自他们的首选大学，也只有几封提供了奖学金，但Charles很高兴能看到Max也收到了一些录取信。

从老牌大学寄来的大信封在两周后的一天同时到达。

Max脸色苍白，将信封拿在手中，等着Charles先打开。经过再三劝说，他终于同意和Charles同时打开。

Charles拿到了电影专业的全奖，Max拿到了美术专业的半奖。

那天Max本就沉默不语，但读完信后，Charles感觉他更加阴沉了。他将信读了一遍又一遍，像是想找到一个漏洞，或者他觉得自己也许漏掉了什么。

然后他将信和欢迎手册放回信封，抱着腿坐在沙发的一端。Charles的爸爸问他要不要再来一次庆祝晚餐，他只是摇摇头，让他们自己去，转身前，他给了Charles一个他能给出的最骄傲的、满含爱意的眼神。

Charles逃掉了晚餐，坐在Max身边，尽管他知道Max一句话都不会说。

“我可以抱抱你吗？”他低声说。

Max摇了摇头，Charles接受了他的拒绝。

“你想找公寓吗？”他转而问道，“我们可以一起找个好地方，离这里远一些。”

Max又摇了摇头，不过这次他开了口，“我上不起大学。”

“会有办法的，”Charles说，“我爸妈给我存了些钱，可以用来付你的学费。我相信你妈妈也会帮忙的，而且可能会有经济援助方案。如果你不想让我们帮你，也能随时在城里找一份工作。我相信有很多办法的，Max。”

Max又沉默了，不过他的肩膀轻轻颤抖着，哭了起来。

“别放弃自己，求你了，”Charles努力保持着声音的平静，尽管Max的眼泪让他很难做到，“求你了，我相信你，特别、特别相信你。我永远不会放弃你，求你别放弃自己。”

Max将脸埋入双膝，像是想让Charles别再看他。

Charles只是不想让他觉得自己不够好，觉得自己做得不够好，觉得自己永远都不够好。

因为他足够好。Max的生活并不平常，但他很了不起，很美丽，很有才华，他永远都足够好。不仅仅是足够，他太好了。

Charles就坐在他身边，希望自己脑子里的声音足够大，让Max能够明白。

他一整天都在自己的手臂上为Max画着小心心，每隔15分钟左右就画一个。每当Max看到时，就会停止抽泣，微笑起来。

外面天色转暗时，Charles开始在笔记本电脑上查找公寓，毕竟再过几个星期他们就要去城里了。他发现Max转过身来，偷偷瞄了一眼屏幕，这让他笑了起来，尽管他并不想打扰Max的独处时间。

最后，Max靠了过来，说：“我非常、非常为你骄傲，Charles。”

Charles对他笑了笑，“我也非常为你骄傲，”他低声说，“我知道这不容易。”

Max伸手抚摸着Charles的脸颊，像是在为他洗礼。Charles一动不动，他知道，Max触碰自己并不代表他想被触碰。

片刻后，Max收回手，放在自己腿上。然后转向笔记本电脑上，静静看着Charles滚动浏览着公寓列表，偶尔看到喜欢的公寓时，就让Charles停下来。

尽管这只代表着小小的胜利，但Charles总是会双手握紧，绝不放过。

于是那天晚上，他与自己的人生挚爱坐在一起，默默地规划着两人的未来。

* * *

为了能有足够的时间安顿下来，也让Max找到一份合适的工作，8月末时，他们就该出发前往那座城市了。因为有奖学金，Max无法获得经济援助，同时他也不愿接受Charles父母或自己母亲除了零用钱以外的任何帮助，除非他无法自己支付房租和学费。

Charles曾建议两人搬进宿舍来省钱，但Max也拒绝了这个想法，像是知道Charles更喜欢公寓，不想委屈他。

在他们离开的前一晚，Max格外柔和。他的东西太少了，只够装一个箱子，而且已经和Charles的三箱东西一起提前送过去了。所以在驾车去的路上，他只有一个背包。当Charles收拾剩下的东西时，他躺在床垫上，盯着天花板。

午夜过后，Charles爬上了床，一想到第二天要早起开车过去他就筋疲力尽，“晚安，Max。”他拉过被子盖在身上，低声说道。

他没有精力去注意Max并没有回应，但片刻后，他感觉到身边一沉，Max坐在了床边。

Charles睁开眼睛，看到Max正犹豫地注视着他，一只手向Charles靠近，另一只手则紧张的抓着自己的衣服。

“我可以和你一起睡吗？”他用最温柔的声音低语道。

Charles快哭了。

Max从未这样问过，在他们新生活前的最后一晚……

Charles掀开被子，Max钻了进去，两人仍保持着安全距离。Max将头放在Charles的枕边，微笑着。

“你兴奋吗？”他问。

“有一点，”Charles也对他笑了笑，“你呢？”

Max点了点头。Charles以为这就是他能得到的全部了，但Max将手放在Charles的脸颊上，他的手温暖而柔软，指尖划过Charles的颧骨。

“我可以握你的手吗？”Charles问道，虽然他现在已经知道，大多数时候Max都会说可以。只是……如果不问的话，感觉对Max不尊重。

Max又点了点头，将手从Charles脸颊上移开，让他可以握住。

然后他闭上眼睛，立刻就睡着了。他的面容柔和起来，直到变为Charles见过的最平静的样子。

看着他的肩膀以自己逐渐习惯的方式一起一伏，Charles忍不住哭了起来。

Charles真的不需要Max让自己牵手，或者拥抱，或者亲吻。他真的不需要Max做任何事，除了让自己爱他。

他哭只是因为他希望上天能让Max喘口气，让Max能感受到一点幸福，而现在——看起来终于开始实现了。

Charles不需要Max让自己碰他，即使Max一辈子都对触碰感到不适，他也能理解。但当Max让自己碰时，总算是……一个好兆头，Charles将这样的时刻都看作是好兆头，而和Max睡在同一张床上则可以看作是他恢复的一个里程碑。

第二天一早爸爸开车送他们进城的期待，本来让人感到胆怯和疲惫，但Charles发现当自己看着Max时，突然对他们可能遇到的一切都不害怕了。

* * *

他们在离开前设法见了Lando最后一面，Lando将在最近的城市的大学里学习化学，他的灵魂伴侣就住在那里。Charles知道Max为他终于能见到她而格外高兴。

在他们装车时，Lando来到Charles家与他们见面。Charles不知道为什么，但他们已经很久没见他了，他现在长高了些，皮肤也晒黑了些，就像Max为他高兴一样，Lando看起来也对他们去往那个城市的前景感到兴奋。

“如果你想的话，也许现在可以抱抱他，”Charles告诉Lando，他们站在一旁，看着Max试图将Charles剩余的箱子装进后备箱和后座，以留出坐的空间，“只要先问一声，让他知道就可以了。”

“真的吗？”Lando兴奋地问道，Charles这才意识到自己有多想他——以及在接下来的四年里，自己将会多么想念他，“哦，我要抱抱他。”

Charles微笑地看着Lando飞快地跑到Max身边，站在那里等他把箱子堆完。“Max，”他问，“我可以抱抱你吗？”

Max犹豫了一下，看了看Charles，然后对着Lando耸了耸肩，“当然可以。”他微笑着张开双臂。

Lando轻声尖叫着，给了Max一个大大的拥抱，Charles忍不住笑了起来。“我太爱你了，伙计，”他告诉Max，“别就不见了，好吗？你们两个不许给我消失不见。”

Max的笑容也舒展开来，虽然他放在Lando背上的手还有些不知所措，“Lando，谢谢你为我做的一切，”他低声说道，“谢谢你，一直在我身边……我不知道，我都不记得从什么时候开始了。”

“从我们能走路之前就开始了。”

“是啊，我……我会很想你的，知道吗？”

“我也会想你的，Max。”

“谢谢你为我做的一切，你为了做了太多了。”

“而你也知道每一次我都很乐意。还有Charles最好能照顾好你，不然我就要自己冲过去了。”

“喂！”Charles喊道，让他们俩都笑了起来。

“他会照顾我的，”Max的语气非常肯定，这让Charles很感动，“Lando，希望你和女朋友一起过得开心。”

Lando笑了起来，他听起来开心极了，几乎是喘着说道：“我会的，你们两个也开心点。谢谢你让我抱，Max。”

Charles也得到了他的拥抱，这时才意识到他现在是真的要去上大学了。

开车到市里大约要4个小时，Max大部分时间里都在靠着车窗睡觉。Charles的画技远不如Max，但他还是拿出笔，在手臂上画了一幅两人搬进新公寓情景的漫画，让Max醒来时就能看到。

“太可爱了，”Max仔细地看着，用手指抚摸着映射出的墨水痕迹，Charles几乎能感觉到Max手指在触摸着他的皮肤，“我很喜欢，真漂亮。”

他真是……太帅了，Charles知道自己能遇到Max是有原因的，他们为在一起而来到这个世界，彼此都很合适，但Charles真的不明白是什么让他能配得上Max。

* * *

他们租的公寓是一座8层综合楼顶层的工作室，能付得起租金是因为它在主城区外，不过距离学校只要走10分钟。公寓配有家具，靠窗有一张大床，他们也可以选择换成任何自己喜欢的东西。

公寓的砖墙和大落地窗是吸引Charles和Max的地方，还有开放的空间，不会让Max觉得墙壁总是在向自己逼近。他们的箱子已经送到了，堆放在前门边。Max坐在窗边的沙发上，Charles检查着公寓的其他地方。

“也许，你想再买一张床？”检查完房间后，Charles来到Max身边问道，“这里只有一张床，我们可以买两张单人床。”

Max看了看他，又看了看那张床，然后再次看向Charles，“我想……这样就可以了。”

“真的吗？”Charles也坐到柔软的灰色沙发上，就在Max身边，“我是想说，你总是一个人睡。”

“你不必总让着我，Charles。”

Charles知道自己在过去的一年多时间里一直为Max的事大惊小怪，可能有些过了，但，“我只是想让你舒服点。”

Max叹了口气，“也许我们可以先试试这样。”

在Charles的父母开车回家前，他们一起吃了顿简餐，又跑了趟超市。当Max和Charles和他们告别，回到温暖的新家时，太阳已经快落山了。

经过一整天，Max又变得沉默起来，前晚和早上看到Charles的画时表现出的淡淡兴奋现在已经消失了。Charles为两人微波了些爆米花，他们坐在电视旁，浏览着比家里更丰富的频道。Max几乎什么也没吃，甚至没在看电视，或是打开行李，或是玩Charles的爸爸为他上学新买的笔记本电脑。他只是坐在那里，摆弄着衬衫的衣角，直到布料都起了毛。

直到这一天结束，两人躺在床上时，Max才开口说了话。

他蜷缩着身子面对着Charles，而Charles则仰面望着天花板上的承重木梁。他们之间隔了约有一条腿的宽度，而Max的手正悄悄地伸到两人之间。

“我还在想他，我是不是有病？”

Charles转向他，他闭着眼睛，但Charles能看到他眼角的泪水。

“什么意思？”

“我还在想……过去，发生的那些事，那些年。”

“你怀念吗？”Charles问道。

Max摇了摇头，“只是……我一辈子都在镇上，和他一起，现在我离开了。我……我很高兴我离开了，但同时，我有点希望我能向他炫耀，我可以有自己的生活，可我还是把镇子当作自己的家，他在那里，这……”

“没事的，”Charles低声说，“这很正常。你说得对，你一辈子都在那里度过，你的人生就是这样。所以当然还是会想起，这很正常，不是有病。”

Max睁开了眼睛，虽然两人一整天几乎什么都没做，但他的眼睛还是红红的，仿佛已经疲惫不堪。他的眼中带着恳求——Charles不知道是为什么，但他问道：“我能抱抱你吗？”

“只碰脸就好了，拜托。”Max轻声说，但当眼泪掉下来时，他的声音还是哑了。

Charles擦拭着Max的脸颊，小心翼翼地避开结痂的地方，他的伤口又愈合了很多次，Charles已经数不清了。随后他用手稳稳地放在Max耳下，托住他的下巴，而Max似乎也在渴求着他的手心。

“你想要寻求帮助吗？”Charles问道，“我们可以去找人帮你。”

Max摇了摇头，“我很好，会没事的。”

“我知道很难不去想，”Charles说道，“但现在已经结束了。你得记着这一点，结束了。现在你生活里的人都爱着你，我，Arthur，爸妈，Lando，Daniel——你生活里的每一个人，都是因为爱你才出现的。所以……我很抱歉，但你父亲，他已经不重要了。你要记得这一点，好吗？”

“我只是一直在想……他为什么那么恨我？我做错了什么？”

“你什么都没做错，那不是你的错。”

“也许那是他爱我的方式，也许他只是想教我什么是对，什么是错。”

“Max。Max，求你别这么说，你不能这么想。”

Max抽泣起来，肩膀颤抖着，“对不起，我很抱歉。”

“我们找人帮忙吧，好吗？我们找人来帮你，”Charles说道。这是几个月——近一年来Max第一次开诚布公地说起这件事，正因为他终于从那个小镇逃出来了。这是最可怕的那种怀念，不仅折磨着Max，也折磨着Charles。

“我不想要任何帮助。”

“Max，我爱你。”

Max退开了，完全脱离了Charles的掌心。他抓起枕头下了床，蹒跚着走到沙发前。“我不想在做梦的时候吵醒你。”他的声音低到几乎听不见。

Charles整晚都没睡着，麻木地听着Max哭着睡去。

* * *

Max找工作时有几个选择——在校园远离公寓那一侧的一家小咖啡店，市中心一家类似Max曾工作过的书店，除此之外，公共图书馆借阅台也有个空缺。

Charles陪他一起看了一遍，把自己对每个工作的看法都告诉了Max，因为Max似乎对每个都没什么兴趣。

他最终选择了图书馆的职位，因为报酬够高，时间灵活，而且离公寓和学校都很近。夏天上课的时间比较短，因此Charles一般在附近闲逛，或是在Max值班的三个多小时里在书架间游荡。

Max似乎不太适应这个城市，总是提心吊胆，担心街上会有太多人撞到他。即使在学期开始后，他也多半是独来独往。

因此Charles总是确保自己每时每刻都在Max身边，每当有空的时候，他都会在美术系里偷听Max的课。等Max上完课，他们会一起吃午饭，然后Max去图书馆，他会回家等到Max下班，再去接Max，陪他一起走回家。

有时候，他会像以前一样，把一部分课程表写在手臂上，这样Max就会带着微笑出现在他面前。

他们有一门一起上的课，是两个专业共同的课程——服装设计与制作入门，这是Charles迄今为止最喜欢的课。他从未和Max一起上过课，他喜欢看Max学习的样子，当他记笔记时，脸上的线条汇聚成微微皱起的眉头。

偶尔路过行政楼时，Charles会问Max要不要见辅导员，Max不说话，但会放开Charles的手，像是不想让Charles看到他在发抖。

不过他似乎开始喜欢上了做饭，这让Charles很高兴。Max会用自己并不需要存下来的那部分钱，拉着Charles一起去超市挑选食材，试着再现Charles喜欢的菜肴。

当Charles意识到Max以前没来没有机会尝试这样的事情时，他真的很难过。

他不知道Max还擅长些什么，或者对什么感兴趣，但从来没机会尝试。

Max真的太有天赋了，Charles甚至不再感到惊讶。

Charles正在上今天的最后一堂课，是关于电影叙事的讲座。这时，他的小臂上出现了像自己从前写的提醒事项一样风格的字迹，仿佛Max有意让它看起来和Charles以前写得一样。

下午5点到家，后面还缀着一颗小小的心。

等Charles回到公寓时，因为笑得太厉害，脸颊都开始疼了。公寓的开放空间里充满了迷迭香、大蒜以及牛肉的香味， Max正在厨房里洗碗。当Charles打开前门进来时，他转过身来。

“发生什么事了？”Charles问道。Max擦干了手，几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地跑了过来，看起来比以往任何时候都要轻松，他脸上露出了最开心的笑容。

“今天是我们的纪念日，”他说，“一年前，我们……你来了，带走了我，你在小镇边上吻了我，我好爱你。”

Charles忍不住哈哈大笑起来，他向Max靠近了一些。得到了他的信号，Max也缩小了两人之间的距离，直到他们的嘴唇相接。Charles尝到了香草和黄油的味道，仿佛Max一整天都在偷吃零食。Max的嘴唇略有些迟疑，但当Charles托住了他的脸，他变得勇敢起来，不再抵抗。他不知所措的手落在Charles的胯上，最后搂住了Charles的腰，将他拉得更近。

“我爱你，Max，”Charles低声说，“我很高兴我的灵魂伴侣是你，而不是其他人。”

Max笑了，再一次覆上Charles的唇，随后他退开了些，但两人的头还贴在一起。他指了指餐桌上放在同侧的两盘食物，这样他们就可以坐在一起，“我们吃饭吧。”

Max做了一份美味的沙拉配牛排，热乎乎的，很有嚼头。Charles喜欢极了，Max似乎也很喜欢——他很少喜欢自己的作品，即使是画。因此，只要看到他这个样子，Charles就感到无比的幸福。

他还做了一份奶油蘑菇汤，和Charles妈妈以前给他做的午餐不太一样，烟熏味和胡椒味更重一些。Charles很喜欢，他知道Max做这个是想要让自己还能尝到家乡的味道，因此做了Charles妈妈的菜式。

“这比我妈妈做的还要好吃。”他告诉Max。

Max欣喜地笑了起来，“不可能，你在撒谎。”

“我真的很喜欢，你是个了不起的厨师，知道吗？”

Max的笑容消失了，“你不必总是吹捧我做的每一件事，Charles。”

“我没有，真的没有，”Charles轻声说，“我是真的觉得很了不起。”

他知道Max的情绪起伏不定，弹指一挥间就能改变。尽管Charles已经学会了预测，但有时还是会让他感到意外。

Max静静地刮着碗里的汤底，当他放下的勺子与碗相碰时，表情突然变得疲惫不堪，与Charles回家时的快乐形成了鲜明的对比。

“学校怎么样？”Charles问道，想要转移话题。

Max笑了，哪怕只是短短一瞬，“还不错。”

“你跟得上吗？”

“嗯……有时很难集中注意力。就……乱七八糟的事情。也许等实践开始时会容易些，当我能用上手的时候。”

“好吧，”Charles说，他忍着不再说话，以免进一步将Max逼到角落，他看着Max把脏盘子拿到水槽边去洗，起身走到他身边，“Max，周年快乐。谢谢你的晚餐，我……真的很喜欢。真的，发自内心的。”

Max终于笑得灿烂了些，但他的眼中依然没有笑意。

Charles想知道他脑子里那些乱七八糟的事情是什么。

他希望Max能和自己分享一些，Charles会把所有的事都扛起来，甚至什么都不会问。

那天晚上，两人决定休息一下，一起坐在电视机前。Max在整个过程中都没有说话，虽然他没有拒绝Charles握住他的手的请求，但并没有热情地回握。

* * *

几周后，他们的实践正式开始了。当Max在美术室忙于尝试不同的媒介时，Charles的作业是看老电影，并分解它们的剧本结构。

Max似乎并没有像他承诺的那样变得更好。

事实上，如果要说有什么变化，他变得更糟了。

他几乎不与Charles说话；两人现在都比较忙，而Max在美术系的时间要比在其他地方多得多，Charles觉得不该再去打扰他。

Charles想，也许他可以在两人共同的服装设计课上看看Max在学校的真实表现。他看起来很专注，但他握笔的手以及腿紧张颤抖的样子告诉Charles，事实并非如此。

“你还好吗？”Charles这样问的次数比他想的还要多。

Max会点头，他的眼中明明燃烧着野火，但又一副逆来顺受的样子，实在是……让Charles无法接受。

他倒没觉得Max在拉开与自己的距离，他知道Max的日程在变，所以他总是出现在与平时不同的地方。

但他真的很想念Max，想念他在走廊上看到自己时脸上的光亮，想念和他一起穿过公园回家，想念坐在沙发上看他做晚饭。

他想念Max的笑容。

周二下午，当手背上出现了一枚印章，Charles知道Max去了美术馆。

Max没有告诉他——事实上，Max似乎再也没有告诉过Charles他要去哪里。Charles已经交了一份大作业，当天下午有一些空闲时间，美术馆对大学生有优惠，于是Charles决定去找Max。

美术馆就像是一个迷宫，Charles迷失在不同主题的场馆里，忘了自己来的目的。最后，他在一个葡萄酒色墙壁的暗室里找到了Max，他坐在房间正中的长椅上，盯着一幅画着花园的巨大油画。

当Charles来到他身边坐下时，Max没有任何反应，不过Charles还是注意到他迅速地瞟了自己一眼，然后目光又回到正前方。

那幅画虽然画着花，却是阴沉的冷暗色调。在聚光灯的照射下，花朵的纹路很有质感。它很美，但Max似乎并没有注意在看，而只是……盯着那一片墙壁。

房间里很安静，Charles能听到远处时钟的滴答声。那幅画尺寸只是普通，但似乎笼罩了整个空间，Charles不知道Max是否也这样想。

他不知道Max来到这里是为了好玩，还是想要寻找一些灵感。

他想知道Max最喜欢用什么颜料画画。

或者Max最喜欢的花。

他从来没能真正了解Max都在想些什么，而最近更是不可能。

他们在博物馆关门的时候离开了，Max显得很不乐意。走在回家的路上，他还是很安静，只是在Charles问他是否要做晚饭时摇了摇头。

Charles买了烤肉串，两人一起坐在餐桌前吃着。Charles吃完时，Max才吃了一半，于是他将剩下的包好，留着以后吃。Charles觉得这是他以前养成的习惯。

虽然服装设计课的实践部分已经过去，两人也很开心地完成了课程，不过期末还有一篇千字论文。Charles越想越觉得糟糕，他拿出电脑和笔记坐下来，脚搭在茶几上。过了一会儿，Max也加入了进来。

“你想好题目了吗？”Charles问道，Max正盯着自己的笔记，但他的目光并没有移动，也没有回应Charles，似乎没有听到，“Max？”

听到自己的名字，Max猛地反应过来，“嗯？”

“你想好论文的题目了吗？”

Max沉默了一会儿，合上书本放在一边，“我应该还不会开始写，”他最终开口道，“我没法……我真的没法集中精力。”

Charles的心就这样……沉了下去。他希望Max能和自己谈谈，他不在乎会因此受到伤害。他只想成为Max生活的一部分，即使这意味着他每天要和Max经历一样的痛苦，他也甘之如饴。

他只希望Max能让自己抱着他。

Max起身回到餐桌前，吃剩的烤肉串就放在那里。他慢慢地拆开包装，又开始咀嚼起来，但眼神依然无法集中。

“你还好吗？”Charles叫了一声，但依然无人应答。Charles走到他身边，倚在餐桌上，“Max，你最近一直在疏远我。”

“我很好。”

“我想……”Charles叹了口气，“你不应该就只是这样……这样继续生活下去，而不去解决它。它在吞没你，Max。也许你是对的，也许你该休学一年。 ”

“我很好，Charles。”

“Max，为什么……为什么不找人帮忙呢？我觉得你需要一些帮助。”

“我不需要帮助。”

他一辈子都是这样生活，不需要任何帮助。Charles明白了，他知道了Max的想法。

但这正是他现在需要帮助的原因。

“我觉得你需要，”Charles轻声说，“为什么你永远不让别人帮你？”

“为什么你总认为自己知道我需要什么？”Max问道，他的声音很平静，这让Charles感到害怕，“为什么你总是跟在我身边，为我做这个做那个？我不需要你来告诉我该做什么，或者该觉得什么。Charles，我不需要你一直这么宝贝我。”

Charles只能眼睁睁地看着Max站起身来，把烤肉串的包装纸丢进了垃圾桶里。

他想要跟上去，但Max的话让他完全无法组织语言。

“我只是……”Max洗手的时候手都在抖，“我是一个独立的人，你知道吗？”

“我知道，”Charles答道，“我知道的，Max。”

“那为什么你表现得像不知道一样？”

Charles从未见过Max像这样声嘶力竭地表达自己的想法，这让他在某种程度上感到欣慰，但是……

“对不起。”他低声说道。

Max摇了摇头，“你能不能——能不能让我——我只是想一个人静静，可以吗？求你，求你让我一个人静一静。”

Charles看着他退到浴室里，低声哭泣着。

他想要告诉自己没关系，Max只是需要休息一下，冷静一下。他想继续写论文，但是——

如果他仔细听的话，就能透过浴室的门听到里面Max的哭声。

他不知道Max为什么哭，也不知道该怎样让他停下。

他只知道Max不想让自己靠近。

Charles盯着电脑，之前脑海中的构思早已消失不见。他急切地想要找些事做，或者能想想除了他辉煌地搞砸了帮助Max之外的事情。

他一直沉溺于自己认为对Max有帮助的事情，以至于完全忘记了Max想要什么。

也许他太在乎了，他的关心让Max感到窒息。他是那样的黏着Max，不管Max走到哪里都跟着，因为他无耻地认为Max想要自己在身边。

但Max是他的灵魂伴侣，是世界上最重要的人，他无法不去关心。

过了许久，Max从浴室里出来，直接爬到了床上，看也没看Charles一眼。

Charles真的为他感到难过，因为两人住在一起，Max根本无法逃离自己的身边。这感觉……简直就是悲剧。

夜里，Charles也上了床，躺在Max身边。但第二天早晨醒来时，他发现Max睡在沙发上，仿佛无法忍受Charles的靠近。

* * *

那天之后，Max每晚都睡在沙发上。

Charles不忍心看着Max蜷缩成一团，用毯子紧紧地裹着自己，好像夜里冷得无法忍受。他只能猜测Max早上醒来时全身上下是多么的酸痛。

于是每天晚上Charles比Max更早地占据了沙发。几天后，他们形成了新的睡眠安排，Charles在沙发上，Max在床上。

每天早晨醒来，Charles都会腰酸背痛，但当他看到Max斜在床上，将脸贴在自己之前睡觉的地方，像是想要感受自己的气息一样——他就把痛苦都抛开了。

如果Max想要一个人睡，那Charles尊重他的意思。

Max在家的时间更少了，Charles不知道他是在忙，还是躲着自己。他真的不知道没有Max该怎么办，现在Max不再跟他讨论，他连论文都写得很蹩脚。说真的，Charles有些想不起来在从前Max还不是他生活中这么重要的一部分时，自己都在做些什么。

他大部分时间都在家里做作业，这很寂寞，但Charles觉得自己至少得试着不要将Max逼得太紧。有一次他实在是有些崩溃，给Daniel打了电话寻求建议。Daniel能说的，都是Charles已经知道的。但能和童年好友交谈，让Charles觉得自己的生活至少有一部分还在正轨上。

他只是……想念Max的存在，以及Max总能给自己带来的快乐和慰藉。

一个周二的下午，Charles早早回了家，在厨房区徘徊着。他想要找些事做，但又找不到。这时，Max的笔迹出现在了他的手臂上。

我在水族馆……

这是写给Charles的，也是他两周来第一次与Charles对话。

Charles以最快的速度冲到了水族馆。

他在各个展区游走，最后发现Max躲在主厅边缘两个鱼缸之间的一个小角落里。Max正盘腿坐在落地玻璃窗前，面前放着素描本和一小块水彩调色板。他看着海洋生物游来游去，鱼缸里的水在他身上投下了幽幽的蓝光。

Charles在他身边坐下，没有得到任何回应。

Max在画面前的水族箱，素描本打开的一页上画着渐变的蓝色，他正用画笔填充着细节：小鲨鱼宝宝、魔鬼鱼等等颜色各异的鱼。

Charles看着Max，他的眉头皱着，但不是沮丧，而是专心致志，他的手在纸上舞动着——Charles不可思议地更加爱他了。

Max创作时是那样地令人着迷，他在自己的世界里，沉浸在灵感中，看起来很放松，手指随心所欲地移动着。虽然只是坐在那里看着他，Charles暗暗觉得自己给了Max同样的慰藉。

Max偶尔会停下来，注视着前方粼粼的流水和游过的小鱼群。灯光在他脸上跳着舞，让他看起来像个天使，一个烦恼的天使。

在水族馆关门前一个小时，Max画完了。他从素描本上撕下了那一页，没有看Charles一眼，只是默默地放在Charles的腿上，像是想要送给Charles一份礼物。

两人一起回了家，Max默默地做了煎蛋卷。

他们面对面坐在餐桌前吃饭，谁也没有开口。

随后Max爬上了床，Charles拿着收到的画躺在沙发上。两人互相注视了一整晚，谁也不愿意第一个睡着。

* * *

周四是Charles最辛苦的日子，电影叙事课不仅是世上最枯燥的事，而且还会拖堂。大多数时候，等到下课时，太阳都落山了。

那个周四，当Charles上完电影叙事课回来时，Max已经在家了。

他睡在床上，枕着自己的枕头，胳膊却紧紧抱着Charles的，那是他从沙发上偷偷拿来的。

他似乎在对着Charles的枕头呼吸，半张脸都埋在里面，他睡觉时几乎总是皱着的眉头已经被抚平了，而Charles——

Charles只想抱着他。

他小心翼翼地坐在床上，不想吵醒Max。他的手在Max的肩膀上徘徊了一会儿，但最终还是像从前一样，告诉自己不能这样对Max，尤其是在他睡着没有意识的时候。

所以他就这样看着Max舒服又平静地睡着，竭尽全力地忍着自己的眼泪。

过了差不多半小时，Max醒了过来，睁眼时似乎被吓了一跳，但很快，他的目光就定格在Charles身上。

Charles急忙站起身来，对于被发现自己像个可怕的跟踪者一样看着Max而感到尴尬。他走到厨房区，发现锅里有一些奶油番茄汤，还是热的，是Max为他留的。

他犹豫了一下，想着也许Max待会又饿了，但还是盛了一份。

Charles摇了摇头，注意到自己是怎样的过于在意Max，真的非常可笑。

他回头去看Max，他已经将Charles的枕头放回了床上，在他们分开睡之前的老地方。他的胳膊交叠着，两手轻轻握在一起，凄凉地看着Charles，仿佛在呼唤他靠近一些。

Charles响应了Max的呼唤，当他走到床边停下时，Max已经稍稍退回到自己的半边床上，像是邀请Charles加入。

Charles小心翼翼地爬上床，确保自己没有越线。

Max注视着Charles，像Charles一样两手交叉在胸前，仿佛在乞求些什么，然而Charles并不明白他想要什么。

然后慢慢地，眼泪开始从他眼里掉下来。

“怎么了？”Charles一把抓住Max的T恤，“喂。”

“我不想你再丢下我一个人。”Max低声说。

“我不会了，我不会丢下你一个人的。”

“我——我很抱歉我说了那句话，我不是故意的，我不是故意要推开你的。”

尽管如此，Charles还是笑了，“好了，没关系的。”

“我知道你只是想帮我，我知道，”Max的肩膀微微颤抖，他吸了吸鼻子，“Charles，我不想让你停下来。”

“我不会的，”Charles再次保证，他的手不由自主地移到Max脑袋上方，但Max本能地缩了一下，于是他又将手放回两人之间。

“对不起，”Max啜泣着，“我只是……我只是觉得自己开心不起来。我在努力，我真的在努力了。”

“我知道你在努力，”Charles的手悄悄靠近Max，小心翼翼地不去碰他，当Max这样哭的时候，总能让Charles想起自己看到Max脸上流血那天的情景，那天自己不得不真正将Max从他父亲的死亡之爪中拉出来，“我知道你每天都在努力，我为你感到骄傲。”

“我只是觉得……觉得自己已经不是自己了。我太……我不知道，我太紧张了，我为了不让自己每时每刻都那么紧张而紧张。Charles，我——”

“好了，”Charles轻声说，“好了，你不需要解释。”

“我讨厌这样。”

“Max……”Charles叹了口气，担心自己又惹Max生气，“我们可以去找人帮忙吗？如果你不想一个人的话，我和你一起去。可以吗？求你了。”

Max沉默了一会儿，只是对着枕头静静地抽泣。

“我帮不了你，Max，”Charles低声说，“我已经尽力了，我们需要——我们需要别人，一个能真正帮助你的人。”

“我真的太害怕谈这个了。”

“我会和你一起的，我会一直和你在一起，永远都不会离开你，永远不会，”Charles想要托住Max的脸，感受Max柔软的皮肤，提醒自己Max的存在，但他知道，如果自己这样做了，只会让Max更加激动，“Max，你知不知道自己很棒、非常棒？你这么棒，这么勇敢，我每时每刻都在为你惊叹。我希望自己能像你每天做的那样勇敢地面对这个世界。你真的，真的太让我惊讶了，我只想一直待在你身边。”

Max大声抽泣了一下，他睁开眼睛看着Charles。那是——那是Charles见过的最悲伤的蓝色，在昏暗的房间里更加凸显，“Charles，对不起，我对你发火了。”Max轻声说道。

Charles喉咙一哽，“没关系，你是对的。我很抱歉，Max。我只是想帮你，我……我太用力了，让人喘不过气来，我把你逼得太紧了。”

“没有，Charles，你没有。”

“我只是……”Charles努力让自己的声音不要颤抖，“我只是希望你能好起来。如果你不能，我……我希望你能接受自己的样子。接受……接受自己每天都能好一点，或差一点，因为这都是好起来的过程。我知道这不是件简单的事，你不会一下子就好起来，像从一数到二那么容易。我知道你会来回反复，我已经见识过了。但我……我会一直在这里陪着你，我保证。我只是……让你知道这一点对我很重要。”

Max点了点头，又闭上了眼睛，这让Charles眼中的痛苦消散了一些，“我觉得我配不上你为我做的。”他低声说。

“我也觉得自己配不上你，”Charles说道，“但我想要你，我爱你，只想爱你。我不在乎你做没做过值得我爱的事，Max，我只想爱你。”

Max轻轻呜咽了一声，然后叹了一口气。他的手在两人之间紧紧地握着，Charles很想握住他的手，但还是忍住了。

“我可以吻你吗？”他问道。

Max急忙用手擦了擦脸，然后点了点头。当Charles吻上Max时，他的嘴唇是那样的柔软，还能尝到奶油番茄汤的余香。而Max虽然平时很抗拒接吻，此刻却能感觉到他的热情回应。

Charles对他嘴唇的思念，甚至用尖叫也无法表达。

“我可以爱你吗？”Charles轻声问道，“你能让我爱你吗？”

Max将头抵在Charles的额头上，仿佛这样就能获得力量。泪水滑过他的脸颊，他的肩膀随着抽泣轻轻颤抖着。

“可以。”他答道。

“你知道我是爱你的，对吗？”Charles问道，他的手指拨弄着Max的袖口，不敢再进一步碰触Max，“你知道我是爱你的。”

“我也爱你。”

Charles毫不怀疑。他他妈从来就没有怀疑过。Max可能是在没有爱的环境下长大的，不知道如何被爱或如何去爱，他可能不经常表现出来，或者根本表现不出来——但Charles知道，尽管发生了这么多事，尽管这么艰难，他还是用尽了全力。他所做的一切，都是因为他爱着Charles。

这和Charles经历过的其他任何一种爱都不一样，但它……是那样的独一无二。

“Max。”Charles轻声唤着。

“嗯？”

“我可以摸摸你的脸吗？”

Max点了点头。Charles将手掌放在Max的脸颊上，指尖轻轻滑过那道开始结痂的疤痕。

“你知道自己有多美吗？”他问道，“你知道自己有多可爱吗？”

Max笑了，他的酒窝出现在Charles掌心。

不知为什么，这让Charles哭了起来。

Max实在是太美了，而Charles是如此的爱他，但他似乎并不知道。Charles真心希望Max能够理解。

“别傻了，”Max说道，他的声音仍带着浓重的哭腔，他用拇指擦拭Charles的脸颊时，触感是那样的温柔，“你知道我最爱你了，对吗？”

“我也最爱你。”

“Charles，”Max低声说道，“对不起，我知道……这很难。”

“你也别傻了，”Charles笑了起来，“这对你来说也很难，我知道的。”

“你能不哭了吗？”

“会停的。”

Max将手臂缩在胸前，像一只小小的霸王龙，“跟我聊聊吧。”

Charles什么都没说，只是和他聊了些随意的事，因为他不知道该从哪儿开始，不知道如何告诉Max自己有多爱他，如何描述自己的心都无法承受的所有的爱。

当Max睡着的时候，那是——那是Charles每晚最喜欢的部分，因为他知道Max睡着的时候很平静。

* * *

下一次两人路过行政大楼，当Charles将Max拉进去和辅导员预约时，他没有反抗。

他们为Max预定了下周一个小时的时间，Max在那之前整整五天都在紧张地抠着指甲。

Charles在放学后找到他，和他一起进了大楼。他不知道Max是否需要他一起进去，但Max故意放慢脚步，以及一副要转身逃跑的样子告诉Charles，如果他不一起进去，Max是不会去的。

辅导员是一位漂亮的中年女士，她介绍自己叫Amelia。她的房间里有一把扶手椅和一张长沙发，围绕在桌子相邻的两侧。她坐在扶手椅上，Charles和Max则坐在沙发上，Max在两人中间。

“那么你们谁是Max？”她问。

Max微微举起手，像是还在课堂上一样。

“那和你一起来的是？”Amelia指了指Charles。

“他是Charles，我的灵魂伴侣。”Max轻声答道。

Amelia笑了笑，像是为Max带着Charles一起、Charles也愿意陪着Max而感到骄傲。

Max只是静静地坐着，尽管他们都在等着他说话。

“你知道自己为什么要来这里吗？”Amelia问道。

Max点了点头，“因为我需要帮助，对抗一些……一些心魔。”

“你想要聊聊它们吗？”

“不想……”Max的声音低了下去，“我不敢。”

“为什么？”

“因为如果我说了，那它们就会再次找上我，它们会一直追着我，我没办法逃脱。”

房间里沉默了一会儿，Charles几乎可以听到自己的心摔碎在地上的声音。

“如果他又找到我了呢？”Max低声说，这次只是对Charles说的。

“他不能再靠近你了，你不记得了吗？”Charles答道，“不管你去哪里，限制令都适用。”

Max眼中的紧张情绪略微减弱。

“你想让我握着你的手吗？”

Max摇了摇头。他看起来——他在沙发那头看起来是那么的渺小。“我只是觉得聊这个是不对的，太……太可耻了。”

“我们不是要评判你是谁，也不是要评判你经历了什么，Max，”Amelia说，“我们只是要帮助你。你可以慢慢开始，我们有一个小时。如果需要的话，全部都用上好了。”

“我可以聊的，对吧？”Max闭上眼睛，任由眼泪流下来。

“如果你觉得不自在，不用一次说完。”Charles说道。Max的手，还有肩膀——它们看上去是那样的诱人，让Charles想要搂住他，他几乎能感觉到自己身体里的细胞被Max一个个地吸引过去。

“我不知道该怎样描述自己的感受，”Max的声音很低，仿佛只是说给Charles听，虽然Charles知道Amelia也能听到，“也许——也许我就说说都发生了什么吧。”

“随你，Max，”Amelia说道，“如果能让你更舒服一些，你可以只对Charles说，我就在这儿听着。”

Max深吸了一口气，而他一旦开始，似乎就停不下来了。

Charles听着Max讲述这些年来他受到父亲“怜悯”的经历，几乎和Max复述时一样心痛，他坐在自己那侧的沙发角落里，不敢离Max太近，尽管他只想抱着Max。Max断断续续地诉说着，边说边哭。

Charles无法想象自己能撑过哪怕一次那样的经历，而自从Max的母亲在他三岁时离开起，Max每天都要经历那样的生活。他无法想象Max每天都要面对的恐怖，以及不知道下一次会是什么时候的悬念。他就像在打一场属于自己的战争，每天都在等待下一颗炸弹的投下。

所有那些装饰着他身体的伤疤——手臂、腿、腹部、背部，还有那张美丽的脸——Charles很难相信那不是一场战争。

“如果只有这样才能爱我呢？”这是Max叙述完后问的第一句话，“如果用其他方式……爱我都太难了，如果只能这样呢？”

“Max。”Charles叹了口气，然而被抽泣打断了。

“我是说……”Max像是在对着自己的脚说话，他的声音是那样得低，他们甚至能听到房间另一端落下一根针的声音，“在很长很长的一段时间里，每次我被碰触都会受伤，每次有人碰我都是在打我，从来没有什么不同。所以现在每次有人碰我，我都——我一直在以为同样的事会发生。我知道Charles不会伤害我，我知道。但就是……”Max耸了耸肩。

“经历了这么多事，这种感觉很正常，”Amelia的声音只比Max稍大一点，“而且你要知道，你不该给自己压力去克服它。”

“我知道Charles……你知道爱情语言这回事吧？Charles的爱情语言是触摸，我知道的。但有时……我只要被碰就会想吐，我真的……”Max停下来叹了口气，他听起来已经疲惫不堪，“如果我连碰都不碰他，怎么让他知道我爱他？”

“他已经知道了，”Amelia说，“对吧，Charles？”

“对，”Charles知道Max每天都在努力，他知道，而这就是Max的爱情语言，“你知道吗，Max？你知道我爱你吗？”

Max点了点头，“但我只是——我只是没法相信，不是因为你，是因为我自己，Charles。我一直只想让你远离我，远离我的生活，因为我不想让它像毁了我一样毁了你。而现在，过去的一年，你就……你就直接跳了进来，我恨自己让你看到了这些，让你要做这些。”

Charles从来没听过Max一次说这么多话，尽管他已经认识Max快两年了。知道Max把所有的事都说了出来，不再为了自己或周围的任何人憋在心里，确实让他感到欣慰。

“你知道是我自己想这么做的，”Charles轻声说，“我愿意为你做任何事，Max，随便什么事都可以。而且我恨自己没法再多帮你一些。”

“你已经帮我很多了，Charles，用爱。你真地帮到了我。”

“Max，”Amelia的声音温柔而带着鼓励，“你为什么这么抗拒别人的帮助？”

Max又叹了口气，抠着指甲根的皮，撕掉时似乎也丝毫没觉得疼。Charles只想，只想握住他的手，让他停下来。

“我只是觉得不重要，”Max终于开口，“我的意见不重要。”

“是Charles让你有这种感觉吗？”

“不是，”他又抽泣起来，“不是的，Charles是唯一一个不会让我有这种感觉的人。他和Lando。”

“那是谁让你有这种感觉呢？”

Max没有回答，而Charles已经知道了答案。

他们等着Max说些什么，但他没有，只是静静地坐在那里。如果不是因为那双颤抖的手，Charles都没发现他在哭。

“我觉得你需要倾听，Max，”Amelia最后说道，“你需要倾听人们在说什么，那些对你重要的人，像是Charles和Lando。你信任的人总是会说实话，因为这才是最重要的——实话。我能看得出来，Charles很关心你，而你也知道，你内心深处知道的，所以你要相信他。你一直在推开别人，因为你一直在听从一个声音，你成长过程中唯一的声音。没人会责怪你，但那个声音现在已经消失了，你自由了。你必须形成对自己的独立想法，你必须明白，你对你生命中的人很重要。你必须要允许人们帮助你，让好的事情发生在自己身上，这样我们才能前进。”

Max点了点头，但并未抬起头来，“好的。”他低低地应着。

“好吗？你听到我的话了吗？”

Max又点了点头。

“你还有什么问题吗？”

Max犹豫了一瞬，然后问道：“我……我配得上他的，对吧？我配得上——”他的手滑过自己和Charles之间的距离，指尖轻触在Charles手上，“——Charles。”

Amelia微笑着看着他，“当然配得上。听着，我们并不都那么幸运，但你很幸运。我知道你还不习惯，一开始可能会感到窒息，因为你习惯的是另一种关怀。但Charles关心你，你也关心他，你们的身心都是一体的。你该想一想这有多么神奇，而不是配不配得上。”

“他觉得我很美。”Max羞涩地说。

“你确实很美。”Amelia的笑容更灿烂了。

“我的意思是……我有很多地方都不美。”

“在我看来你是美的，”Charles温柔地说，“你的每一部分。你现在可以不信我，但……你要知道我是这么想的。”

“对不起，Charles，为所有的一切。”

Charles转向Amelia，“你能告诉他别再道歉了吗？”

她笑了，“他会学会的，我相信他。”

“我爱你。”Max转向Charles，轻声说道。

Max的手仍留在Charles身边，于是Charles将自己的手覆了上去。Max立刻抽回了手，Charles知道那是本能的，但Max想了想，觉得只牵一点点也没关系，于是用小指勾住了Charles的手。

“你知道我不碰你也没关系的吧？”Charles问道，“我知道这是你必须要解决的问题，但我……对我来说没关系，你不必为了我就逼着自己碰我。”

Max点了点头，“我没事。就……我对我们拥有的一切很满意，而且我想……想碰你，想习惯让你碰我。如果我能克服这些事的话，会让我觉得自己已经成功从他身边……逃脱了？就像，像是里程碑？而对我来说，触碰算是……是最容易达成的了。所以……嗯。”

Charles笑了起来，“嘿，你知道我很为你骄傲的，对吧？”

Max发出了最温柔的笑声，然后轻叹了一声，说出一切就像是一种解脱。

“恐怕我们的时间到了，”Amelia说，“Max，下周见？Charles也可以来。”

“谢谢，”Max用最温柔的声音说，“太感谢你了。”

“Max，要记得你的生活中有爱你的人，有人不爱你也不能改变爱你的人对你的感觉。寻求帮助不是软弱，接受别人的爱也不是软弱，好吗？你能为我记住吗？”

Max点了点头，似乎又开始哭了，这让Charles很伤心。

“我们都为你能走到这一步而骄傲。”Amelia补充道。

“谢谢。”Max再次道谢。

“祝你们两个今天过得愉快，”Amelia微笑着，“再见。”

当两人离开大楼时，Max看起来轻松了些。他没有牵着Charles的手，Charles开始意识到当他在哭时更不能被人碰。但他不再踟蹰，并且告诉Charles回家之后他要做晚饭。

当Charles站在他身边看着他煮面条时，他也没觉得不舒服，“你一会儿要不要给Lando打个电话？”Charles问道，“我们有阵子没和他说话了。”

Max笑了，“好啊，我很想他。”

早在遇到Charles之前，在Max还是个孩子时，Lando就是他的精神支柱。尽管Max从未说起过，但与Lando分开这么久一定很奇怪。

Charles与Max坐在一起，开着免提。Lando完全是Charles喜欢的那种风趣又直接的性格，接到Max的电话他兴奋极了，但整个通话过程中都在抱怨化学有多难。

Charles让Max和Lando单独说了一会儿，他只是很高兴Lando能让Max笑起来。Max则只是静静地说着他和Charles住在公寓里的事。Charles从厨房里看着他，不禁笑了起来。

他知道这只是Max的第一次心理咨询，也只是一段可能会很漫长的旅程的第一步，但Charles还是很高兴自己将在Max身边陪他走完这一程。

用完了所有的通话时长，到晚上八点半左右挂断电话时，Max还是很兴奋。他跳到床上，将手机对着Charles。

“看，这是Lando的灵魂伴侣。”

Charles倾听着他的诉说，这次是Lando分享给他的故事。Max仰面躺着，头枕在手臂上，说话时显得很轻松。

Charles真的从来没有听过Max像今天这样说话，但……他的声音像黄油一样柔软，在Charles听来就像是最抚慰人心的音乐，百听不厌。

于是他全副心思地听着，一字一句，直到Max以最好的方式——因兴奋而完全疲惫地睡着了。

* * *

Max每周都会和Amelia做一次咨询。

Charles也一起参加了，但他们在第三次之后决定，也许让Max和Amelia单独相处一段时间会更好。于是他就在房间外等着，不过当Max微笑着走出时，漫长的等待总是被满心的欣慰冲刷干净。

两人回家后，Max会给Lando打电话，聊上几个小时，这似乎成了让Max很满意的例行公事。

Charles很高兴Max愿意让人们试着帮助他，也敢于谈论自己的感受。

并且他现在觉得自己足够重要了。

天气逐渐冷了下来，Max在圣诞节前几周的一个周六下午，做着热腾腾的炖鸡。Charles在餐桌旁看着他，但待在Max身边的渴望却吸引着他走了过去。

Max检查完炖鸡之后转向Charles，他靠在柜台上，给了Charles一个充满爱意的微笑。他的嘴角挂着一小片切碎的韭菜，是之前试味道时留下的，Charles觉得那是自己见过的最可爱的东西。

他伸手过去想要擦掉它，但在拇指触及Max的脸颊之前停了下来，因为他意识到自己要做什么。他迎向Max的目光，虽然Max的笑容淡了些，但还是微微点了点头。

Charles擦掉了那一小片韭菜，因为没有感受到Max的抗拒，又大胆地用拇指摸了摸他的下唇。他的嘴唇很柔软，丰满又红润，在Charles的抚摸下微微颤动了一下，然后又弯成了笑容。

Max慢慢地靠了过来，轻轻地将嘴唇贴在了Charles唇上。这是他第一次主动与Charles接吻，而Charles，Charles只觉心中一片火热，像是要从胸腔里冲出来，钻进Max的胸膛里，与他的心贴在一起。

“我爱你。”Charles轻声说。

Max退开了些，不过Charles捕捉到了一丝不情愿，“我爱你，Charles。”他说。

“能做你的灵魂伴侣真是太幸运了。”

Max脸上小小的笑容扩散开来，他的双臂依然笨拙地垂在身侧，像是不知该放在哪里，但他用充满爱意的眼神凝视着Charles，于是Charles发现自己很难再去关注其他的事。

“我跟Amelia说过，不再像从前那样一直处于紧张状态让我有些不安。”

“是吗？”Charles微笑着问道，“她怎么说？”

“她说我应该试着阻止自己想要紧张的潜意识，还说也许我应该让你来指引我，让你……用一直关心我的方式。让自己相信有你在的时候，一切都是安全的。这样我就不会想逃开了。”

“所以，就像是在我的爱里游泳？”

Max的笑声绝对是Charles在整个宇宙中最喜欢的声音。

“我想，这得花点时间，”他说，然后又咯咯笑了起来，“你懂吧？我得学游泳。”

“因为你还是觉得自己得逃，是吗？”Charles拉着Max的袖角，来替代捏捏他手臂的冲动，“嗯，我懂的。”

“我一辈子都梦想着逃跑，现在我都逃出来了，却还是在逃，这太搞笑了，好像我停不下来了。”

“我才不管你会不会停，”Charles说道，“我跟你一起逃。”

“就你那点耐力？真敢想。”

Charles丢了个小番茄过去，正中Max的额头，又弹开了。老实说，Max的笑声胜过了世界上任何一首舒缓的旋律，但 Charles更在意的是，Max在被扔东西的时候没有闪躲。

* * *

“你对自己太苛刻了。”

Max迅速转过身，让Charles有些担心他的颈椎。他盯着Charles，好像Charles刚发表了一个疯狂的错误言论。

“你是什么意思？”他问道。

“你几乎没有自己的时间，一直在作业、学习和图书馆之间忙碌，你得照顾好自己。”

“我又不能随便放弃一个。”Max说道。

他在公寓里走来走去，收拾着散落各处的画笔，Charles跟在后面。

“你记得我说过爸妈为我准备了一笔大学基金吗？”他问。

Max又转过身来盯着他，“是吗？”他觉得有些可疑。

“嗯，现在改用来付房租了。所以如果你愿意……他们可以帮你付房租，还有学费。如果你不想让他们帮你把两个都付了的话，选一个也可以。”

“Charles……”

“那是笔闲钱，你还是用吧，这样你就不用在图书馆上那么多班了，可以早点回家，和你寂寞的灵魂伴侣坐在一起。”

Max因为这句话笑了起来，“我不能这么做，Charles。”他轻声拒绝。

“为什么不呢？”Charles问道，“你没有从我这儿拿走什么，也没有从他们那儿拿走什么。这是一笔存着又失去了用途的钱。”

“你可以用来投资，或者别的什么。”

“我是在投资啊，投在你身上。”

Max倔强的表情就这样彻底融化了，他将画笔放进沾满颜料的杯子里，羞涩地笑了笑，“我不值得你这么做，那是你爸妈的钱。”

“你也是他们的儿子，”Charles懒洋洋地玩弄着Max的画笔尖，直到Max将他的手拍开，“从法律上来说，他们是你的监护人。但即使不是，他们也真的把你当成了儿子。Max，你还是可以在图书馆工作，为自己赚钱，只是……这能帮你好好清清脑子。”

Max叹了口气，像是知道自己没法说服Charles，“我先算算看吧。”

Charles在Max算账时一直徘徊在他身边，他不知道Max是对结果很满意，还是被烦得够呛，总之他妥协了，决定让Charles的父母来支付剩下的三分之一学费，Charles觉得这是自己人生中最美好的一天。

* * *

日子一天天过去，Max觉得触碰稍微舒服了一些，不过他的意愿还是取决于心情。

在心情好的日子里，他喜欢在两人坐在一起时，抓着Charles的手臂，用最漂亮的花朵来装饰它。他也会伸出自己的手臂，像是很喜欢看到当他在Charles手臂上画花时，自己这边也会出现。

Charles才不会抱怨，但他曾问过Max，“你知道你可以在自己胳膊上画，也会出现在我这边的，对吧？”

“嗯，”Max心不在焉地回答，“但这样可以提醒我，你是我的灵魂伴侣，我也是你的灵魂伴侣。”

Charles太爱Max的心思了，他甚至不知道该怎么表达。

他不知道Max能否感觉到自己的脉搏正在手腕处疯狂跳动，那正是Max拇指按着的地方。

Max似乎太过于专注画作，并没有注意到，于是Charles问道，“你最喜欢的花是什么？”

“金盏花。”

“为什么？”

“因为那是你的生辰花，代表着爱、激情和太阳，还有你。”

Max很少会表达自己的想法，这让Charles有些庆幸，因为当他说出自己的想法时，Charles只想融化成一滩稀泥。

他意识到Max正在自己的手臂上画着金盏花，然后用橙色的颜料将它们填满，他看着花朵出现在Max的手臂上，真的很让人着迷。

* * *

Charles正上着一节迄今为止最无聊的电影史课，这时他的左手背上出现了一句话。

我爱你，然后是最繁复的花朵。

没人想知道Charles为什么会在上课时突然哭起来。

这让Charles想起他们还在家里的时候，高中的那段时光里，他们会蜷在餐桌前学习，当Charles沉浸在书本中时，Max会在自己的手臂上给他随便画些小玩意，当他分神看到时总是大吃一惊。

从那时到现在，原来他们已经走了这么远，真是难以置信。

我想你，Charles在Max的话下面写道。

Max回复了一颗小小的心，接着又给它上了色，可能因为他和Charles一样无聊吧。

下课时，他已经在教室外面等着Charles了。可能Charles因为总是忘事，之前无意中写下了地址，尽管这已经是本学期最后一堂课了。

“我取消了图书馆的值班，”他对Charles说，“这样我就可以回家和我寂寞的灵魂伴侣坐在一起了。”

Charles笑了，“嗯，你的灵魂伴侣一定是个幸运的男孩。”

“我希望他是这么想的。”

“他当然是这么想的。”

Charles转向Max，他的笑容是那样的天真，挂在脸颊上的红晕让Charles在心里欢快地唱起了歌。两人向外走时，他羞涩的将手插在口袋里。

期末考试周很快就来了，Charles很高兴Max开始重新投入学习。他没能将服装设计论文延期，但Charles帮他列了个大纲，让他最终还是交了些东西。

两人回家后抱着书坐在沙发上，Max换上了一件连帽衫，埋在布料里的他看起来非常舒服。Charles很开心，但Max太让人分心了，结果他看Max的时间比看书的时间还长。

晚上，Charles先上了床，因为Max让自己的心跳得太厉害而疲惫不堪。过了一会儿，Max叹着气爬上了床，他的头包在兜帽里，眼睛在Charles的脸和肩膀上游走，带着好奇的光芒。

“怎么了？”

“你想要……”Max顿了一下，仿佛下个词是外语，他稍稍向Charles靠近，“抱抱吗？”

Charles大笑起来，“你太可爱了，”他说，“我跟你说过吗？”

“嗯。”Charles的反应让Max有些茫然。

“我们可以抱抱啊，”Charles轻声说，“如果你确定的话。”

Max点了点头，他笨拙地钻进Charles的怀里，僵硬得像根棍子。当Charles松松地将他抱住时，他屏住呼吸，紧紧地攥着Charles的衬衫。

“这样可以吗？”Max的头发散发着浓郁的海洋气息，让Charles没法再大声一点。

Max点了点头，让Charles整个人都浸透在那气息里。不过他还是有些坐立不安，在短暂地将鼻子贴在Charles的肩膀上后，就完全离开了Charles的怀抱。

“对不起，我——也许……也许这样就够了。下次吧。”

Charles微笑着说，“好，当然可以。”

“我很喜欢，”Max轻声说，Charles立刻就想到了他们的初吻。

“慢慢来吧。”Charles将手指轻轻插入Max顺滑的金发，Max并没有退缩。相反，他似乎很是享受，仰起头，让Charles的手指可以自由活动。

那天晚上Max睡着的样子看起来比以往任何时候都更加平静。

* * *

Charles以为期末的压力会让Max更加疏远，但实际上恰恰相反。

Max特别喜欢在学习时靠在Charles身上，仿佛Charles比任何椅子都要舒服。有时候，当Charles过于专注论文时，他会像一只小狗一样，钻到Charles的胳膊下面寻求关注。

Charles就是喜欢他能表现得这样孩子气，喜欢他能允许自己表现得这样孩子气。

他也喜欢Max让自己成为他整个期末考试周里的精神支柱——这次他们大学里第一次，Charles自己也没经历过，简直是一团糟。Charles已经筋疲力尽了，但他知道自己必须继续努力才能保住奖学金。

此外，他也没有别的选择，因为Max抱着书，头埋在里面的样子太可爱了，Charles不得不加入进去。

Charles早晨最喜欢的就是两人醒来时四肢交缠在一起，因为Max会在夜里本能地找他。

也许Max一开始对拥抱还有些犹豫，但他在睡着后的表现却完全不同，仿佛第一晚那个短暂的拥抱触发了他潜意识里对拥抱的喜爱。

在两人最后一场考试的那个早晨，Charles醒来时，Max正从背后抱着自己，对着他的后脑呼吸。Max的左手搭在Charles的左臂上，让他能看到昨晚留在两人手臂上同样的略带污渍的画：一对带着笑脸的雏菊代表他们两个，其中一朵雏菊上有个说话的泡泡，里面画着一颗小小的心。

而每当Charles看到Max手臂上的涂鸦映射在自己手臂完全相同的地方上时，都会想到从前自己总是兴奋于Max的画出现在皮肤上，但Max那时画画的原因其实……完全相反。

他拒绝让自己或Max沉浸在已经过去的事情中，于是将这个念头抛在了脑后。

他们要赶车回镇子过春假，Lando和Daniel已经和他们的灵魂伴侣一起回去了，他们要在Charles家的海边别墅里玩几天。老实说，Charles兴奋得不得了，但他决定要好好享受与Max独处的最后的片刻宁静。

“唔。”Max动了动，嘴里咕哝着。就像是刚睡醒的姿势一样，这让Charles有了很多想法。

“有些人现在是拥抱大师了。”Charles取笑他。

“唔。”Max又咕哝了一声，但直到几分钟之后才放开了Charles。

后来的大巴车上，他又在Charles的肩膀上睡着了，让Charles笑得脸都麻了。

Charles用有限的美术技巧在摇摇晃晃的大巴车上留下了他能画出的最好的金盏花，作为Max醒来后的礼物。只是看着Max的反应就能让他欣喜若狂，想想一年半以前，现在他们的角色完全对换了。

他们在那家Max似乎很喜欢却永远也买不起的咖啡店里见到了Lando和Daniel，以及他们的灵魂伴侣。Lando的灵魂伴侣是一个叫Maya的漂亮女孩，和Lando一样高。而Daniel——Daniel的灵魂伴侣是个叫Michael的男孩，他看起来比他们大一点，比他们所有人都高。他看起来高大强壮，却会用最温柔的目光看着Daniel，仿佛只要Daniel愿意，他就会徒手捏碎世界上的任何东西。

六人闲逛了一会儿，Lando和Daniel带着自己的灵魂伴侣离开去四处参观，于是Charles和Max出了镇向家中走去。

到Charles家后Max并没有停下来，Charles猜到他要去哪里。

他和Max坐在Max家老房子对面的路边，Max的父亲现在已经不在了。在Charles和Max读大学的时候，他已经搬了出去，房子卖给了一个有两个孩子的全新家庭，一个男孩，一个女孩。除了住在里面的家庭以及他们的笑声外，这栋房子看起来和以前一模一样。

当Max看着对面的房子时，他哭了起来。

一开始只是轻轻地哭着，几乎听不见，Charles只看到他的肩膀颤抖着。随后他蜷缩成一团，头几乎埋进了膝盖，哭个不停。

他现在自由了，他的父亲已经走了，他们可能一辈子都不会再见到他，但——Charles不认为Max会真正自由。

“你想走吗？”Charles低声问道，“我们可以走的，我们走吧。”

Max摇了摇头，哭泣声越来越大，“我要在这儿待着。我知道——我知道这很奇怪，但，我要在这儿待着。”

他需要面对自己的心魔。

而Charles死也不会让他一个人面对。

“Charles，”Max并没有抬头看他，但他恳求的语气仿佛整个世界除了Charles已经空无一人，“你能抱抱我吗？求你了，我需要一些感觉——我需要感觉到除了……除了这个以外的东西。”

Charles用最大的力气紧紧地抱着他，而Max没有反感或是抗拒，也没有呕吐，Charles从未像此刻这样为他感到骄傲。

他不知道他们在那里坐了多久，轻轻地来回摇晃着，但其他四个人最终发现了他们，围着他们站成一个半圆，看起来有些困惑。

然后Lando问道：“Max，我们能也抱抱你吗？”

Max靠着Charles的肩膀点了点头，Lando立刻冲了过去，随后Daniel也冲了过去，他把三人都拥在怀里。Maya和Michael——保佑他们——仍然很困惑，最终向一旁多挪了一步。

“谢谢，”Max低声说，他的抽泣正慢慢转为小小的笑声，“太谢谢你们了。”

“我们爱死你了。”Daniel从未真正和Max这样亲近过，所以听到他这样说，让Charles感到别样的温暖。

“我也爱你们，”Max说，“Lando，Lando，你知道我爱你的，对吧？”

Lando发出了他特有的大笑声，还犹豫着拍了几下Max的头。“哦，Max。别担心，我知道的。你现在安全了，真的安全了。”

“我们去海边吧，”Daniel说，“Michael会载我们过去。”

Michael开着一辆小货车把所有人送了过去，他们四个人挤在前面，将Charles和Max留在最后面的座位上。Max一直垂着头，像是为自己哭得那么凶、哭了那么久而感到尴尬。但他让Charles紧紧握着自己的手，这对Charles来说比世界上其他任何事都重要。

他们在屋里看了会儿电视，天黑后围着海滩上的篝火烤了些棉花糖。基本上都是Charles、Lando和Daniel聊得火热，但后来Max也加入了进来，以反驳或笑声回应他们对自己的记忆片段。

Michael和Daniel离开去黑暗的海滩上散步，Lando和Maya则回了自己的房间，留下Max和Charles独自坐在门廊前两张舒适的椅子上，正好这时星星出来了。

Charles看着天上的星座，想起了夏天的那次天文旅行，就是那次Max又重新开始为他画画。Max也和Charles一样靠在椅背上，凝视着星座露出笑容——那是宇宙中任何星空奇景都无法比拟的美丽。

“你还好吗？”Charles问道。

Max点了点头，虽然在黑暗中Charles几乎看不到，“谢谢，所有的一切。”

“你不用谢我，Max。”

“我只是……”Max叹了口气，“我从来没有好好谢过你。自从你去年我离开之后，我从来没真正谢过你。”

“这不重要。”

“我很爱你，Charles。”

Charles对着星星笑了，“我更爱你，我也为你感到骄傲，Max。我真为你骄傲。”

“Charles，哪怕你就是我在这个世界上的全部，我还是会非常、非常开心。我非常、非常幸福。”

Charles觉得自己的心脏要爆炸了。

他和Max坐在一起，直到其他人都睡了，屋子里安静下来。两人指着认得的星座，听着海浪拍打岸边的声音，谈论着其他宇宙。在其他宇宙里，他们仍然会一次又一次地成为灵魂伴侣。

Max向Charles讲述他最喜欢的画星空的方式，虽然Charles并不那么喜欢美术，但Max谈论自己所爱的东西的激情总是让他目眩神迷。

Max不仅有着艺术家的手和头脑，他的思想比任何绘画都要美。

“Max。”

“嗯？”

“你知道吗？我的灵魂伴侣是个了不起的艺术家。”

Max轻笑了一声。黑暗中，他伸手握住了Charles的手，两人的手指轻轻交错。

“我知道。”他低声说。

**Author's Note:**

> This translation is a dedication to my best friend, who tragically passed away this week. May her rest in peace. And big thanks to @mandzilkos (also @olivertorres on Tumblr) for agreeing on me doing this. It helped me a lot during this hard time.


End file.
